


When You Least Expect It

by shanfawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16
Summary: Neville was comfortable with himself and his place in life. Add a dash of Harry and stir.





	1. Just An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**When You Least Expect It**

_A/N: I always thought that there was more to Neville than what meets the eye, and because of that, I felt that he needed a little happiness. This may be an unlikely pairing, but hey… sometimes you just have to say ‘Why not!’_

_A/N #2: Thanks as always to the incomparable knightmare for her skills, patience, and support!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own part or parcel of this... it all belongs to the wonderful JKR._

 

**Chapter One: Just An Average Day**

 

Neville sat at the bar nursing his Butterbeer and contemplated the view he had in front of him with confusion and mixed emotions. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that just stopping by the Leaky Cauldron would throw his thoughts into such a whirlwind. He deliberated over the possibilities which were now spread out in front of him. 

His day had started out the same as any other of his errand days. He met with Professor Sprout to collect her list of sundries that she required from London, checked with Headmistress McGonagall to see if she wanted him to pick up her favorite blend of tea from the shop in Diagon Alley, and then headed out from Hogwarts to Apparate to London. 

While picking up the supplies for Professor Sprout, he spoke with the proprietor of the local nursery, a very pleasant bloke called Wendell, about some crossbreeding he was planning as a project for the third year students. Said a quick hello to the Weasley twins when he saw them revamping the front window of their shop. Had a quick lunch at the new café on the corner. Picked up the tea for Minerva. All in all, it had been an ordinary day. That is, until he wandered into the Leaky Cauldron for a quick Butterbeer before heading back to the school.

It may have taken awhile, but Neville had finally grown into himself. Now a strapping six-feet tall, he carried himself with a confidence that he found late in his development. It wasn’t until his last year at Hogwarts that things had really changed for him. He was finally comfortable in his own skin and was happy with himself and where his life had led him. He had an easy, open demeanor that attracted people and he had lost his shyness along with his baby fat. In his mind, he owed all of the positive changes in his life to one person. That person was now sitting in a booth across the room from him. That person, whom he hadn’t seen in four years, but who had occupied his thoughts so often.

Harry Potter.

Just thinking about Harry was usually enough to make his heart flip-flop in a pleasant, but bittersweet way. Seeing him sitting there was almost too much to believe. Neville took another sip from his Butterbeer and thought about that pivotal day when he had that life-changing conversation with Harry and had to admit to himself that he would forever have feelings for the other man. That was also the day he knew that he would never be more than a friend to him, but at that time, it was more than enough.

****************************Flashback****************************

Neville couldn’t believe it when he received the owl from Harry. There he was, in the middle of revising for his NEWTs, when a burst of white feathers erupted through the dormitory windows. Neville would have recognized Hedwig anywhere and he felt a surge of anticipation as she landed in front of him, rustling her beautiful coat. He tentatively reached out and took the message from her and gasped as he read it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn’t been back to the school this year. There were all sorts of speculation as to why, but Neville knew that they were searching for something that could possibly bring an end to this horrible war. Harry had told him so himself, although he couldn’t give him any specifics, and Neville wasn’t one to pry. 

The message said that Harry would be in Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks that evening at ten o’clock. He needed to meet with Neville, but secretly. Neville’s heart started beating frantically at the thought of having to sneak out of school, but he knew that if Harry needed something that he would be brave enough to see it through. He quickly penned a reply that he would be there and began making his plans.

Neville determined that the easiest thing to do would be to sneak out before curfew and then bide his time in Hogsmeade until it was time to meet with Harry. Sneaking through the passage that Harry had once told him about, he arrived a short time later in the basement of Honeydukes and carefully made his way up and out onto the main street. Allowing himself to breathe for what felt like the first time in hours, he ambled up and down the street, looking into the various shops and feeling quite proud of his achievement.

Finally, after what felt more like two days than two hours, it was close to ten o’clock and he made his way to the Three Broomsticks. When Madam Rosmerta saw him enter, she called him over and directed him to the back room. Walking through the door, he came face to face with Harry for the first time since Dumbledore’s funeral. Harry’s face lit up at the sight of him and Neville’s heart did a flip-flop when he saw the crooked smile.

“Neville, I’m so glad you made it,” Harry said and Neville once again felt a burst of pride.

“Harry, what on earth is going on?” Neville queried and tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach from flying out through his mouth.

“I need your help,” Harry said simply. For the first time, Neville noticed how tired Harry looked; he was much thinner than the last time he had seen him.

“Are you all right?” he asked nervously, his concern for his friend outweighing all of his other emotions for the moment.

Harry grinned again, his face lighting up through the weariness. “Yes, Neville, I’m all right. It’s been tough, but we’re making a lot of headway. I think we’re close to finishing this.”

“And Ron and Hermione? Are they all right as well?”

“Yes, they’re just fine. They’re, um, having a little ‘private time’ right now,” Harry responded and blushed slightly. Neville’s heart did another flip-flop and he was forced to turn away briefly while collected himself.

“Well, it was only a matter of time, I guess,” Neville said, looking out the small window at the back of the room. “Anyway, what did you need, Harry?” He turned back to meet Harry’s eyes and was riveted by the seriousness in them.

“I need a contact inside Hogwarts; someone who can get information for us from the restricted section of the library when needed. Also, someone who can keep an eye on certain people for me.” Neville was floored that Harry was asking this of him.

“And you want it to be me?” he asked, his voice betraying his sense of wonder and disbelief.

“Of course, Neville, who else would I pick?” Harry asked with a small grin.

“Well, anyone else. It’s no secret that I tend to muck up anything remotely important. Wouldn’t someone else be a better choice?” Neville was truly at a loss.

“No, you’re the only person who could do this,” Harry said assuredly. When Neville tried to turn away and look back out the window, Harry reached out and stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “Neville, I need someone I can trust. There aren’t very many people whom I can say that about, and you’re at the top of the list of those I can. And you don’t muck things up. Do I need to bring up all the times that you’ve helped me? All the times you’ve put yourself in danger to protect others? I need you, Neville. You’re a good man, a good wizard, a great friend, and I trust you. Will you help me?”

Neville could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes at the endearments just paid to him. It had been a while since he had come to terms with the fact that he had not-just-friendly feelings for the young man in front of him, but hearing those words come from his mouth with such honesty opened up a well of emotion that he had been denying for a long time. Taking a deep breath, he struggled to rein in his emotions before nodding his head. 

Harry let out a deep breath and smiled at him once again. Taking out a slip of parchment, he handed it to Neville and began explaining what it was he needed done. It was simple enough, he thought, to get the books they needed out of the library, and they had figured out an easy system to get messages and information back and forth. Neville felt himself relax just a little.

“There’s one more thing,” Harry said tentatively. “I’d like it if you could keep an eye on Ginny for me.”

Neville put a smile on his face and agreed enthusiastically. All the while, he felt his heart break bit by bit. He knew that Harry and Ginny were destined to be together. Everyone knew that. But for a short time, he could almost fool himself into believing that by doing all these things for Harry that something could change between them. 

Taking a moment to center himself, he decided to focus on the positives of the discussion. Harry considered him to be a good friend and wizard and he trusted him more than anyone else at the school. If that was all he could ever be to Harry, then so be it. He took that knowledge and wrapped it around himself for comfort. 

“You can count on me, Harry; I won’t let you down,” Neville said and knew in every fiber of his body that he would do whatever it would take to help him.

“I know, Neville,” Harry said and he took him in a quick hug before Apparating away.

**********************************End of Flashback********************************

Neville sighed as he let his thoughts roam over the past. Having the knowledge that Harry had trusted him to help during such a pivotal time had boosted his confidence in ways that nothing else ever had. He never once failed to get them what they needed while they were on their search. Every note he received from Harry was filled with his thanks and his assurances that he knew Neville would always come through for them. He still had those notes, bundled together with string in the bottom of a drawer. Smiling at the thought, he let his eyes wander back over to Harry and, for the first time, allowed himself to take in the sight of his companion.

He was slender, blonde, and relatively attractive. Of course, Neville had seen his picture before. After the war ended, and Harry pulled up stakes to travel, his every move was intricately covered by the press. His whirlwind romance with Ginny and the surprising breakup. His bout of partying across Europe; every picture of him in the papers showed him with a different partner – surprisingly, not all female. It seemed that “The Boy Who Conquered” was finally sowing his wild oats and the press loved every second of it. They delighted in every new relationship and reveled in every breakup – the more public, the better.

It was roughly a year ago that Neville had first seen the picture of Harry with this man. It would seem that Harry had exhausted the party circuit of Europe and had gone to America to continue his oat-sowing. This new pairing had made all the papers for a good month before Harry dropped out of sight. He did a very good job of it, too, and the papers were furious to lose their favorite story. A lot of very unflattering pieces started appearing after that, but Harry stayed hidden.

It would seem that he wasn’t doing his hiding alone.

Neville took in the way the other man comfortably took Harry’s hand at the table and he felt those old wounds open up a little. Bracing himself, he decided to seize the moment and moved across the room to Harry’s table. Taking a deep breath, he walked right up to Harry and felt his breath catch when those green eyes turned to him.

“Harry, what are you doing back in London?” Neville asked, pleased that his voice didn’t quiver.

“Neville? Is that you?” he asked. Neville noticed that his eyes shifted to his companion briefly before he rose and embraced him quickly. 

“It’s me,” he replied, wishing the warm hug had lasted a little longer. “Are you just visiting? Or are you here for good? Have you spoken to Ron and Hermione yet?”

Harry laughed and Neville warmed at the light in his eyes. “Okay, first, we’re just passing through and, no, I haven’t spoken to anyone. We only just arrived. Neville, this is Marc Williams. Marc, this is an old friend of mine from school, Neville Longbottom.”

Neville offered his hand and noticed the critical appraisal Marc gave him before taking it. Glancing back over at Harry, Neville thought that he looked a bit nervous and started to get concerned. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Neville,” Marc said, again eyeing him, but this time with a very congenial smile plastered on his face. Neville could feel his hand being squeezed tightly and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He didn’t think too much of Marc so far.

Turning back to Harry, he said, “So, will you be staying for awhile? I’d love a chance to catch up with you. I haven’t seen you since, well, you know. And Ron and Hermione have missed you terribly. They were upset that you couldn’t make it to the wedding.” Again, he saw Harry glance over at Marc nervously and he thought his face clouded a bit. “They understood, of course, Harry, why you couldn’t come. But I know they’d love to see you now! Did you know that Hermione is expecting?”

“No,” Harry answered his voice sounding sad, “I hadn’t known that. Seems I’ve missed out on a lot.” He fidgeted for a moment, looking very uncomfortable. “What are you doing now?”

“Oh, I’m working at Hogwarts. When the school reopened after the final battle, Professor Sprout still hadn’t fully recovered from her injuries, so Headmistress McGonagall asked if I would step in for a while.” He felt so proud telling Harry about this and practically swelled with happiness when he saw him looking impressed. “Anyway, when she did eventually return to teaching, she wasn’t feeling up to taking on the full load, so I stayed on to help her with the more manual aspects of the job and I started teaching the first and second years. Now I teach the first four years and she’s retiring at the end of this term, so next year I’ll have the job.”

“Neville, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you. I always knew you’d be brilliant! And you look so well! I can’t get over how much you’ve changed in the past four years,” Harry said and Neville tried not to blush as his eyes traveled over his body.

“Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, right?” he said, chuckling. Glancing back over at Marc, he saw that the blonde was shooting some very angry glares at Harry and he decided that this situation needed a little more consideration.

“So, you never said, are you staying for awhile? I’d love to have dinner with you while you’re here,” Neville suggested.

“Actually, we’re not staying,” Marc interrupted and Neville saw that nervous look appear back on Harry’s face.

“But, Marc,” Harry started and was cut off again by Marc.

“Unfortunately, we’re due somewhere else and we’ll be leaving in the morning. Sorry to cut your reunion short.” Marc pinned Harry with a glare and Harry lowered his eyes to the table. Now Neville was becoming really concerned. This wasn’t the Harry that he knew and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Neville said, turning his attention back to Harry. “Well, you know where I am, so if you need anything, or if you pass back through here, send me an owl. You know I’ll always come through for you, Harry.”

Harry glanced back up from the table and met Neville’s eyes again, and the pain he saw there struck him. “I know, Neville. I’ve always been able to count on you.”

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two to it, then. I’ve got a drink waiting for me at the bar. I hope to see you again, Harry. I’ve missed you,” Neville said and, with a quick squeeze to his shoulder, he turned around and went back to his seat in the shadows of the bar. 

He kept his eyes on the pair, watching their interactions. Almost immediately after he left, he saw Marc start to berate Harry, his expressions and gestures very angry. Harry practically cowed in front of him, and he was flabbergasted. He’d never seen Harry like this. Not even when facing Voldemort. Harry looked up and said something to Marc and evidently he didn’t like it. Neville had to force himself to stay in his seat when Marc suddenly grabbed Harry’s wrist and twisted it painfully. Harry visibly winced at the movement and then nodded and lowered his eyes again to the table. After a few minutes, Harry got up from the table and was stopped briefly by Marc, who once again grabbed his wrist. He nodded, keeping his eyes averted, and headed for the men’s loo. Neville immediately got up and followed.

Neville stood outside the loo, waiting for Harry to emerge. When he finally did, Neville stepped into his path, startling him.

“Neville, what…” Harry started.

“What in the hell is going on, Harry,” Neville demanded.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked nervously, his eyes swinging to the corner of the pub where Marc was waiting for him.

Neville grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled back the sleeve of his robe, exposing his red and slightly swollen wrist. “I’m going to ask you again, Harry. What’s going on?”

“Please don’t, Neville,” he said and Neville had never heard him sound so defeated.

“Too bad. I don’t know what’s happened to you since you snuck away after the final battle, but I’ll be damned if I let you go back over to that abusive little piece of crap.”

“Neville you don’t understand,” Harry said, keeping his eyes aimed at the floor.

“Well, you can explain it all to me on the way back to Hogwarts.” Harry quickly looked up at Neville, shock and fear vying for dominance on his face.

“I can’t go with you,” he said, again looking over towards Marc. “It’s just not possible.”

“Anything is possible, Harry, you taught me that,” Neville said softly and Harry finally met his eyes. “Where are your bags? We’re going to collect them and then you’re coming with me. I’m not letting him touch you again.” 

He still looked afraid, but he nodded his head and seemed to steel himself a bit. “We have a room upstairs. I only have one bag and it’s still packed.”

“Go and get it, quickly. We’re leaving as soon as you’re back.”

Harry left to collect his things and Neville kept a wary eye on Marc. When he returned, Neville placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and began leading him from the pub. It wasn’t long before Marc saw them and made a beeline to cut off their escape.

“Where in the hell do you think you’re going?” he demanded of Harry. Neville was shocked once again to see Harry visibly shrink back from this man.

“He’s coming with me,” Neville said, stepping between them. “I met him on the way to the loo and we decided to go ahead with that reunion after all. I’m sure you don’t mind, do you Marc?” Neville was pleased to see that he was at least four inches taller and much broader than the other man, and was once again very thankful for his late growth spurt. He could make an imposing sight when he wanted to and that was exactly what he was going for.

“He’s not going anywhere with you,” Marc said icily.

“Think very carefully about what you want to do, mate,” Neville said threateningly. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with right now, or what I’m prepared to do. You may think you’re a big man, pushing Harry around and trying to hurt him, but rest assured, if you try to lay one more finger on him, I’ll drop you.”

Marc took a step back, finally realizing he was outsized and outclassed. He glared one more time at Harry before saying, “If you leave now, you’re on your own. I won’t take you back and you’ll regret it when you’re alone.”

“Harry will never be alone,” Neville said. “Now, take yourself back to whatever rock you slithered out from under before _you_ regret something.”

Neville put his arm protectively around Harry and then led him out of the Leaky Cauldron into the warm summer night beyond. He walked them quickly down the street before stopping to look at Harry.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but I wasn’t going to sit there and watch anymore of that.”

Harry nodded, but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m going to take you back to Hogwarts and you can stay there as long as you like.”

Harry looked up, panic once again entering his green eyes. “Neville, I haven’t been there since…”

“I know, Harry, but I’ll take you straight to my rooms and you don’t have to see anyone or do anything you don’t want to. I just want to get you to a safe place and let you rest, okay?”

Harry relaxed a bit and smiled sadly. “Thank you, Neville. You’re a good friend.”

“Why don’t I Apparate us both back and then we can get you settled,” Neville suggested and Harry nodded wearily. Harry took his arm and looked into his eyes briefly before the squeezing sensation overtook them. They appeared just outside the gates to Hogwarts.

“Are you ready?” Neville asked him, seeing his tense stance at being back after so long.

“Yes,” Harry answered and he took a deep breath before allowing Neville to lead him onto the grounds.

“You know, Harry,” Neville began, “Ron and Hermione really would like to hear from you.”

“I’m not ready to talk to anyone yet,” Harry said, his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him.

“Of course, don’t worry. But, it’s bound to get out that you’re back in the country. If you’d like, I could send them a quick owl saying that I ran into you, but that you have some things to take care of and you’ll contact them as soon as you can. That should head off any awkward questions.”

Harry glanced up at Neville with an appreciative smile, “Thank you; that would be perfect. I do want to see them; I just need a little time.”

“No problem. I don’t have a lot of space, but you’re welcome to it. I won’t tell a soul where you are, until you’re ready,” Neville assured him.

They entered the quiet castle and made their way to the staff quarters. It was still a week before school was to begin and the castle was eerily quiet. Entering his rooms, Neville glanced around quickly to make sure that everything was clean and orderly. He hadn’t been expecting guests when he left that morning. He set down his own purchases and led Harry over to sit on his old and battered, but very comfortable, couch.

Neville quickly busied himself with making some tea and let Harry settle in a bit. Bringing the tea over to the sitting area, he sat across from him, not knowing what to say next. The silence was a bit awkward and he was beginning to feel like his old, clumsy self again.

“I was planning on leaving him,” Harry said softly.

“What?” Neville asked, caught completely off guard.

“Now that I was back in England, I was planning on leaving him soon. I just hadn’t worked out exactly when, yet. But I was going to leave him.” He stared meekly into his tea and Neville’s heart hurt to see him so broken and defeated.

“I’m glad, Harry. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that,” he said and Harry snorted into his teacup. Looking at his face, Neville was saddened to see how lost he seemed. “Do you honestly think you deserve that?”

“I don’t know what I deserve anymore, Neville,” he said dejectedly. 

Neville didn’t know how to react to that. Sighing, he took a sip of his tea and thought about the situation he had found himself in.

“Listen, Harry, I have to go deliver these supplies to Professor Sprout and I need to have a quick word with the Headmistress about our next staff meeting tomorrow. I’m afraid all I have is an old cot, but it is comfortable. You can transfigure it into something better, if you’d like. I’d do it, but I’m afraid my transfiguration is still rubbish,” he smiled gamely at the admission. “I don’t have a fully stocked pantry, but I do have a few snacks. Make yourself comfortable and I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible. We can talk then, if you’d like.”

Harry nodded and looked up at Neville. “Thank you, for everything.”

“I’m glad I can help,” he answered. “I’ll be back shortly.”

He gathered everything he needed and left Harry sitting quietly on his couch, drinking his tea, and once again wondered at the strange twist his life had just taken.


	2. Explanations

**When You Least Expect It**

_A/N: Without the wonderful skills of my beta, knightmare, this (and all of my fics) would be riddled with excessive and overly dramatic commas._

 

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

 

When Neville returned to his rooms, Harry was still sitting in the same spot on the couch, staring off into space. Sighing heavily, he walked over and sat across from him, meeting his eyes. 

“Harry, do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“I don’t know where to begin,” Harry responded, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Well, it’s been my experience that the best place to start is at the beginning. Why did you leave?”

“What?” Harry asked, looking confused.

“After the battle. You just disappeared out of the hospital wing. Just a quick note to Ron saying that you were going away for a bit and you were gone. Why?”

Harry ran his hands through his hair in a desperate motion, as if trying to pull the answers out. “I just couldn’t take it. Everyone was so happy, crowding around, congratulating me, as if I’d done something wonderful. No one understood.”

“Understood what, Harry?” Neville asked in a quiet voice.

“It just wasn’t right. I was being congratulated for having to kill someone. I know he was evil and would have killed me in a heartbeat – a hundred times over; but he was human once. And I killed him.” He looked up and met Neville’s eyes then and he was shocked to see the pain that still sat there, four years after the fact. “After two days of that, I just couldn’t bear to listen to it anymore. I knew it wasn’t going to get any better, so I left. I needed to collect myself and figure out what I was going to do next.”

“But, Harry, you never came back.”

“I didn’t belong here anymore. I was trying to make things work with Ginny, but she just didn’t understand and she was so frustrated, not that I blame her. Once that fell apart, there was no reason for me to come back.”

“What about all of the other people who loved you, Harry? We were all so worried about you.”

“I didn’t believe that at the time,” he said with a sad smile. “It seemed like everyone just wanted a piece of the ‘Boy that Conquered’. So, I decided to give them all what they wanted. Then it just all spiraled out of control. When I ended up in the U.S., I met Marc and, at first, he seemed really interested in me – just Harry, you know? He asked me to stay, so I did. At first it was really nice. I almost felt safe. He helped me to drop out of sight of the press and I was so grateful. Then things started to change.

“He always played it a little rough in bed,” Harry said, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “But then we started arguing and things would get a little rough then, too. At that point, I felt so lost and I had no one else and he was always so sorry after, that I just kept on staying with him. He told me continuously that it was too late for me to go home to my friends, because they wouldn’t want me anymore, that he was the only one who wanted me and after awhile, I guess I believed it. When I did something that would make him mad, he would strike out at me and I would let him. Later, he would apologize and heal my injuries – to an extent. He always left a little pain so that I would remember next time.”

Neville couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had an almost overwhelming need to rush out and hex this guy into oblivion, but an even stronger emotion was winning out. He felt like he somehow let Harry down. If only he had tried harder to get in contact with him, or to go out and find him, maybe none of that would have happened. Swallowing over the large lump which had formed in his throat, he reached out and placed a hand over Harry’s, trying to convey some measure of comfort for everything that his friend had been forced to endure.

Harry looked up, unshed tears shining in his eyes and a self-deprecating grin on his face. “Not much of a savior after all, am I?” he asked.

“Harry, the important thing is that it’s over now and you can make a fresh start. Whether it’s here or somewhere else, it doesn’t matter. What you have to realize, though, is that the people who really care about you, the ones who know you and love you, never cared about that savior crap. The ones who have stood beside you did so not because of what you did for us or for the wizarding world, but because of what you brought to our lives. You’re a true and loyal friend and you’ve made our lives better just by being yourself – just Harry.

“There will always be people who are fascinated by you because of what you’ve accomplished. But they’re not the ones who matter. You get to choose who matters, Harry, and the people you choose are blessed because of it.”

Neville sat, eyes still trained on Harry’s face, hoping that some of what he was saying would sink in and that he would believe it. He would do anything to lift Harry’s burden, just a little, and to see that lopsided grin again that he loved so much. Harry lifted his face and met his eyes, once again, but this time the tears he saw there were from gratitude, and he was relieved to see a small hint of that smile make an appearance. 

Harry leaned forward and embraced Neville, letting his tears fall freely. “Thank you, Neville,” he said with a slight chuckle. “It seems like I’ve been saying that an awful lot today, but I truly mean it.”

“It’s what I’ve always been here for, Harry. After all, I owe you so much for everything you’ve helped me with over the years, I’m glad that I finally get a chance to help you.” Neville pulled back and had to forcibly resist the temptation to wipe the tears away from his face. 

Awkwardly, he got up and walked across the room towards the fireplace. “I don’t know about you, but it’s been a hell of a day and I could use a nice hot meal. What do you say I order a meal from the kitchen and we can just sit and let ourselves vegetate a bit?”

“I think that sounds brilliant, Neville,” Harry responded and Neville’s heart practically burst through his chest when he flashed that wonderful, and completely Harry-like, lopsided grin.

**************************************

After enjoying a filling meal of stew and crusty bread, Neville was happy to see that Harry was finally starting to relax. He sprawled himself out on the couch and Neville couldn’t help but admire his body as he stretched. Harry still had a very slight build to his body, but he was well toned and was more lean and sinewy than skinny these days.

“So, tell me, Neville, what have you been doing with yourself over these past few years. You must be doing more than just teaching,” Harry asked and Neville couldn’t help but smile at the ease in which Harry had completely taken over the couch.

“It keeps me quite busy, actually. I do just about all of the manual work in the greenhouses, since Professor Sprout isn’t up to it these days. I also help out with the groundskeeping duties. It’s a lot of work for only one person. I don’t know how Hagrid managed to do it for so many years.” At once Neville regretted bringing up Hagrid. Harry’s face clouded over and he looked quickly away, trying to compose himself. Neville allowed him the time and sat quietly, waiting for Harry to be able to continue.

“So, who is the Groundskeeper now?” he asked, sadness tainting his voice.

“Stan Shunpike,” Neville replied. “Remember him? He used to work on the Knight Bus before all that stupid accused Death Eater shite.”

Harry smiled despite himself and turned back to face Neville. “He’s a good sort. I’m glad he’s here. And what else? Surely, there must be someone important in your life? I can’t imagine some lucky witch hasn’t snatched you up by now.”

Neville snorted loudly, amazed that Harry assumed that he was straight and somehow involved with someone. Harry shot him a confused look, and Neville couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry, no, I’m not involved with anyone right now. I was, for awhile, but it didn’t work out. It would seem that we wanted different things, and so we parted. I’ve been on my own for about a year now, much to Hermione’s chagrin. She keeps trying to set me up with people, but it’s pretty hopeless. I guess I just have too much on my mind.” When he said this last bit, he couldn’t help but turn back to look at Harry. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t set him straight, so to say, on the matter right then. He did know that Harry didn’t need any complications right now and he didn’t want to attract any attention to what, or who, had been occupying his thoughts.

They slowly sank into a comfortable silence, just sitting together and enjoying the peace. Finally, Neville noticed Harry stifling a yawn and cursed himself for not realizing how tired he must be. “Oh, Harry, let me get you that cot,” he said quickly, jumping up to fetch it from the next room.

As he wheeled it back into the sitting room, he blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed at the limited resources he had to offer Harry. “I know it’s not much, but like I said, feel free to transfigure it into something better.” 

When he opened it up, Harry smiled over at Neville and his heart once again resumed its flip-flopping. “It’s more than enough, Neville.”

“Well, I’ll just leave you to it, then. Make yourself at home and, if you need anything, just let me know. I’ll just be in the next room,” Neville said and left him to settle in for the night.

************************************************

After an hour and a half of tossing and turning, Neville decided that he was never going to get to sleep without something to help him. He just couldn’t turn off the thoughts that were assaulting his exhausted mind. Resigned, he hefted himself from bed and left his room to get some hot chocolate, hoping that might do the trick.

He didn’t bother with his dressing gown; he rarely did, being so accustomed to living alone and, it was a mild night, so he wasn’t chilled. In fact, he had shed his pajama top before even climbing into bed that evening. Quietly leaving his room, he collided, quite forcefully, with Harry, who was apparently making his way back from the loo. 

Harry’s reflexes were always quite fast and he reached out a hand to steady Neville before he could fall back from the impact. So it was that Neville found himself, half-dressed, being held up by a similarly half-dressed Harry, in the hallway, in the middle of the night. He sucked in a sudden, harsh breath as he took in Harry’s appearance.

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I didn’t expect to run in to you, so to speak,” Neville said, blushing furiously. He was delighting in the feel of Harry’s hand on his arm and reached his own hand out to Harry’s shoulder. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Neville,” he said in a quiet voice and Neville was stunned to see that, not only was Harry’s hand still on his arm, but he didn’t seem to be in any sort of a hurry to move it. They stood there, for what seemed like an eternity to Neville, although it couldn’t have been more than a minute. He had a sudden irrational thought that Harry must be able to hear his heart thumping, as it was beating so furiously at the contact they were still sharing. When Harry’s eyes flicked to Neville’s lips, he again pulled in a harsh breath and thought for sure his heart would break out of his chest. Harry leaned up and tentatively pressed his lips against Neville’s. He froze, not knowing what to do. This was everything he had ever wished for, but there were warning bells going off in his head and he stepped back quickly, breaking the contact between them.

When he looked back into Harry’s eyes, he saw so much pain that his heart wanted to break. Harry quickly backed up a few steps and Neville wanted nothing more than to reach out to him.

“I’m so sorry, Neville. I didn’t mean anything by it; I really never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry,” Harry stuttered and backed quickly out of the hallway, heading back for the sitting room. Neville let him retreat and took a moment to try and make some sense out of everything that just happened. Once he had gained a modicum of control, he took a deep breath and followed after him. 

He found him curled up on the small cot, facing away from the hallway. No matter what, he knew that he couldn’t stand to cause Harry any more pain that what he’d already been through. He didn’t know what brought on that unexpected kiss in the hallway, but he knew that they needed to talk. He walked in and sat down on the couch next to the cot. Harry was still facing away from him, but somehow that made what he had to say next that much easier.

“Harry, you didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he started, feeling more nervous than he had in years. Harry snorted into his pillow, but stayed resolutely facing away. “I’m serious. You could never make me uncomfortable. I didn’t pull away from you because I was offended. I pulled away because I’ve wanted nothing more than to kiss you for years.”

That finally managed to get Harry to roll over and look at him. “What?” he asked, sounding very confused.

“It’s true,” Neville assured him, blushing and looking away. “I think I first started thinking of you that way back in fifth year, during the DA. You were amazing and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. At first I was a bit confused, but then I was relieved. I suddenly realized why I was always so helpless with girls,” he said with a self-deprecating grin. “I knew nothing would ever come of it, but I still had quite the crush.” He got up and started pacing, knowing that he had to tell the rest, but not being able to look at Harry while he did so. 

“Then, during seventh year when we met at the Three Broomsticks, that was the turning point. Just hearing you say that you trusted me and needed my help; that was when I fell completely, totally, and irreversibly in love with you. Again, I knew you would never feel that way about me, but I decided then and there I would do anything I could to make sure that you had everything you needed to keep you safe and alive.” He paused, not knowing how to continue, but forcing himself to soldier on, regardless.

“After the battle, when you just left, I really didn’t know what to do for a long time. I was a wreck. Hermione figured it all out, of course, and was a big help to me. I don’t know what I would have done without her that summer.” He turned back to take a quick look at Harry, and found him sitting up, staring avidly at him. Blushing furiously, he turned back to the wall and continued his pacing.

“Hermione was actually the one that introduced me to David. We really hit it off and I was really happy for awhile. We moved in together and everything was great. Then, you started popping up in the news more often. Every time I saw a picture of you, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it. All they could talk about was how much fun you were having and what parties you were attending. But you looked so sad to me. I started getting all of the international wizarding papers, looking for you, hoping to see you look happy, just once.” He stopped his pacing and turned back, forcing himself to keep his gaze. 

“That was when David and I started to row. He told me I was obsessed and that I needed to forget the past and move on. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t give him what he deserved, so we split. Looking back, I probably was a bit obsessed, but I just couldn’t stop watching for you. You looked so haunted and I couldn’t stand seeing you like that. Then, you went to America and dropped out of sight, and I took several months to pull myself together and come to terms with my feelings.”

Neville walked back over to the couch and sat down, reaching out to take Harry’s hand. “So, you see, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was just a bit of a shock, since I’ve spent so long telling myself I would never be more than just a friend to you, no matter how much I wanted more. Not to mention that I would never do anything that could end up hurting you and you’ve been through so much. No matter how much I want to kiss you, which is a lot right now, I won’t let myself because it’s not the right time.”

They sat like that for a few minutes, Harry’s hand clasped in Neville’s. Finally, Harry shifted and moved his hand from Neville’s. Now, it was Harry’s turn to get up and move away. Neville watched him nervously; he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear Harry’s response to everything he’d just learned.

“I’m sorry, Neville,” he said softly. “You are the last person in the world I would ever want to hurt. I had no idea you felt that way.”

Neville snorted, “Well, obviously. You thought I was straight! I think you’re the only person in Hogwarts to think that. Most of the school knew I was gay before I did.” He sent Harry an embarrassed smile and was relieved to receive one back. “Besides, it’s not your fault. You were always a great friend to me, Harry.”

“Well, I think you should know that I didn’t kiss you out of some sense of misplaced gratitude for what you did for me today. I did it because I wanted to; because you’ve always been there for me and it hit me just then how different you are from Marc. You’re kind, and good, and funny, and damn good looking, by the way, and at that moment it didn’t even occur to me to wonder whether you were straight, or gay, or even remotely interested in me. I just wanted to kiss you, so I did.” Harry turned back to face him and flashed him that wonderfully lopsided smile. “I guess I need to work on my impulse control, huh?”

They both laughed and Neville felt all the tension leave the air. He knew now that no matter what happened, that they would be okay. They would always be friends, first and foremost, and that thought buoyed him.

“I was going to get some hot chocolate, when all of this business started,” Neville said. “Would you like a cup?”

“That would be perfect, thank you,” Harry answered and sat back down on his cot, looking relaxed and at ease once again.

Returning with the cocoa, Neville handed one mug over and sat back down on the couch. They sat sipping the warm beverages for a few moments, enjoying the quiet company. “I know I’m a mess,” Harry started, “and I know I have to figure out what I’m going to do with myself now. But just being here with you makes me realize that I’m ready to stop hiding and come home.” He looked up and their gazes met for a moment. Neville saw that old steely determination back in his eyes and was overjoyed to see a glimmer of the old Harry again.

“I’m glad, Harry. A lot of people will be glad to see you,” he said, smiling.

“I know. First, I need to go see Ron and Hermione,” he chewed his lip nervously. “Would you Floo call them for me tomorrow?” 

“How about I set up lunch – Hermione’s been trying to get me over there for a week – and we could just both show up and surprise them, if you want. Of course, if you’d rather go alone, I totally understand,” Neville said quickly. He was embarrassed at his assumption that Harry would just want him to go. Ron and Hermione were his oldest friends, after all.

“No, please, I’d love it if you would go with me. It might be nice to have a buffer. I owe them a lot of apologies for the last four years and I’d feel better if you were there, if you don’t mind.”

Neville heaved a sigh of relief. “Of course. I’ll Floo Hermione first thing in the morning.”

As they finished their cocoa, Neville collected their mugs and returned them to the small kitchen. When he returned to the sitting room, Harry was pacing once again. “Are you all right?” Neville asked.

“I think I will be,” Harry said, stopping his pacing. “Listen, Neville, I want you to know that I really appreciate you telling me everything that you did tonight. It means a lot to me and I want you to know that I was serious, too. You’re an amazing man and I’m ashamed that I never saw it sooner. I really did want to kiss you, but I don’t ever want to be the cause of anymore of your pain.” He looked so sincere that Neville’s breath caught in his throat.

Neville crossed the room and took Harry’s hands in his. “Let’s just take things one step at a time, okay? No matter what, just remember that I will always be here for you.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Neville’s cheek. “Thank you, Neville,” he said, pulling away. Neville released Harry’s hands and said goodnight as he wandered back to his own room. He had no trouble falling asleep this time and, as he drifted off, he could still feel the warmth from Harry’s lips on his cheek.


	3. Reconnecting

**When You Least Expect It**

_A/N: Without my brilliant beta, knightmare, all my stories would suffer death due to an overdose of the comma._

**Chapter Three: Reconnecting**

 

The next morning, Neville awoke to the smells of breakfast wafting through his rooms. Rousing himself from bed, he remembered to pull on his dressing gown before making his way from his bedroom. When he arrived in the small kitchen, he saw Harry, freshly showered and dressed, cooking an omelet on the small stove. Pausing for a moment, he let himself enjoy just watching the scene before announcing his presence.

“Good morning,” he said, smiling as Harry turned and replied in turn. “I see you found the pantry.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I was starving and I thought the least I could do for you was to make you a little breakfast after all your help,” Harry said, grinning widely. “I hope you like omelets.”

“It smells wonderful, thank you,” Neville replied. “I’ll just go wash up and be right back.”

Washing and dressing quickly, Neville returned to the kitchen just as Harry was sliding the omelets onto the waiting dishes. Sitting down, he was just about to tuck in when the Floo fired up and Professor McGonagall’s face appeared in the green flames.

“Professor Longbottom,” she called out. “Are you available for a moment?”

“Be right there, Headmistress,” he answered, smiling apologetically to Harry, who was looking a little shell-shocked at seeing his old professor so unexpectedly. Neville could tell that the Headmistress hadn’t seen his guest and was glad for the moment. “Harry, is all right if I invite her through? You know how close-mouthed she is, so no one will find out you’re here from her. This is probably something about our staff meeting today, and I’ve learned it’s always better to offer her some tea and small talk beforehand.”

Harry looked torn for a moment, but then his features schooled themselves once again and he nodded quickly before taking a large gulp of the tea sitting in front of him. Neville moved briskly to the fireplace and invited Professor McGonagall to come through. 

“You’ve just caught us at breakfast, Headmistress, would you care to join us?” Neville asked politely, never taking his eyes off Harry and trying to give him an encouraging smile.

“Oh, dear, I wasn’t aware you had guests,” she answered and, looking up, stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Harry. “Mr. Potter,” she said in a surprised voice.

Before Neville could react, she had raced over and hauled Harry up into a bear hug that seemed to take everyone by surprise. “Oh, my dear boy, you are a sight for sore eyes,” she declared, finally releasing him and dabbing at her moist eyes with her tartan handkerchief. “It has been far too long, but it is wonderful to see you again.”

Harry looked rather flustered at the unexpected response from his old professor, but recovered quickly, offering her a chair and a cup of tea. She sank gratefully into the seat, still dabbing at her eyes. “Harry, when did you get here?” she asked.

“I arrived last evening. Neville and I, er, bumped into each other in London and he insisted that I come to stay for a few days,” Harry answered and Neville hid a grin in his teacup at the misdirection.

“Well, before you leave this castle, I insist that you come and have tea with me so that we can catch up,” she directed and Harry agreed, knowing that it was never wise to disagree with Professor McGonagall.

“Professor,” Neville began, “was there something you needed before the staff meeting this morning?”

“Oh, well, that is what I’m here about,” she said. “The meeting has been cancelled. It would seem that Madam Hooch has been designing again and this time, she’s managed to land herself in St. Mungo’s. I’m afraid I’ll have my hands full for the next few days,” she said, her voice harsh and disapproving. “Now instead of just an apprentice, I have to find an actual instructor, as if I don’t have enough to do. Well, that’s neither here nor there, so I guess I best get on with it.” She rose regally from her chair and made for the door.

“Professor, let me walk you out,” Neville said, jumping up quickly from his chair. He shot a quick glance at Harry, who was looking thoroughly confused by the entire conversation. Reaching the door, he opened it for her and escorted her to the hallway.

“Professor,” he began, “Will Madam Hooch be all right?”

“Yes, but she will need extensive recovery time and what with her plans to leave this year anyway, well, the point is moot now. Madam Pomfrey sent her over to St. Mungo’s this morning and after I finish notifying the other faculty, I’ll have to Floo over there to see how she’s feeling.”

“Well, I think I have an idea that might help with your staffing problem,” he stated and Professor McGonagall looked up in anticipation. “I think Harry is considering coming back home, er, to England, that is, and I don’t think he has any plans for what to do with himself. Would you consider offering him the position?”

“Neville, that’s genius! Do you think he’d be interested?” she asked excitedly.

“I’m not sure, but I know he’s had a rough time of it lately, and I think he might appreciate having some place safe and familiar to start fresh,” he answered, not wanting to give away too much and not wanting to sound too eager at the thought of Harry staying so very close.

“I’ll tell you what; you approach him with the idea and, if he’s interested, have him come to my office either tonight or tomorrow morning and I’ll give him all the details. I have to admit,” she said, looking back towards Neville’s rooms, “I would love to have Harry here on staff.”

“I’ll talk to him, Professor,” he answered and briskly turned to head back to his rooms to explain everything to Harry.

Harry was cleaning up from cooking when Neville arrived back to finish eating his breakfast. He stopped to look at Neville expectantly, obviously hoping to have some of what he’d heard explained. “Well?” he asked. “What was all that about Madam Hooch?”

“Okay, let me start with some background,” he began, talking around bites of the delicious omelet. “Once the school reopened, Madam Hooch started playing around with redesigning some of the older school brooms, trying to refurbish and update them so that they wouldn’t have to be replaced. Well, it would seem that she got the designing bug, and started sending some of her ideas off to the broom manufacturers.”

“Seriously?” Harry asked, snickering a bit. “I didn’t know she had it in her. Although, I shouldn’t be surprised; she always knew a lot about the different types of brooms.”

“Exactly. But the real shock came when Nimbus actually wrote back to her. They were interested in her ideas and she started consulting for them, part-time.” Harry rejoined Neville at the table and sat listening in rapt attention.

“So, Madam Hooch decided to take on more of this designing and had asked for an apprentice to help with her workload here at the school so that she could devote more of her time to her ideas. That was fine until she started testing out her designs – she’s spent more time in the hospital wing over the last few months than you did in your first few years here,” Neville said grinning. “Professor McGonagall really had no choice but to start looking for an apprentice and she hasn’t had much luck.”

“What was McGonagall saying about her leaving this year anyway?” Harry asked.

“Well that’s where the apprentice comes in,” Neville replied. “She was going to train up this person and then retire from teaching at the end of this year to go work full-time for Nimbus. Of course, with this latest injury, it doesn’t look like she’ll be teaching at all any time soon.”

“That’s a shame,” Harry said, pouring himself another cup of tea.

Neville decided that it was now or never. “Harry,” he said tentatively, “when was the last time you were on a broom?” 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, you’re a brilliant flyer and you were talking about making a fresh start…” Neville trailed off, looking at Harry expectantly.

“Oh, I don’t know about this, Neville.”

“What’s not to know? Listen,” he said, before Harry could begin to argue, “just think about it, okay? Professor McGonagall would give her eyeteeth to see you teaching here. There’s no pressure here, just an opportunity; that’s all.” Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding and looking back down at his tea.

“Do you still want me to Floo call Hermione?” Neville asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, I really can’t put that off anymore. Better to go and get this over with,” he said, sounding unhappy and resigned.

“It’s not like you’re walking to your own execution here, it’s just lunch with Ron and Hermione. They’ll be thrilled to see you,” Neville assured him. 

One quick Floo call later and Neville was once again assuring Harry that everything would be fine. They Apparated to Ron and Hermione’s cottage and Neville had to grab Harry by the hand to force him to keep moving towards the front door. Once Neville knocked, it was only a moment before Ron opened the door.

“Neville, great to see you mate. So, what’s so important that Hermione had to drag me home from work?” Ron asked, not yet noticing Harry who was not so subtly hiding behind him. Neville quickly stepped to the side, so that Harry wouldn’t have any time to react. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron said and stared at Harry for a moment. Neville watched the exchange for a moment, noting Harry’s completely terrified expression and Ron’s gobsmacked one. In an instant, Ron lunged forward and grabbed Harry into a crushing bear hug.

“Oi, mind the ribs,” Harry mumbled into Ron’s chest. Neville couldn’t help but laugh at the relief he heard in his voice.

“Ron, what’s going on… Merlin!” Hermione screamed, as she finally saw Harry. Once again, Harry was crushed in an enthusiastic embrace, almost being knocked over by Hermione’s large and pregnant body.

After another round of hugs and quite a few tears from Hermione, they all managed to settle in the cottage’s garden, enjoying a simple lunch and catching up on missed time. Neville was quite content to sit back and take in the sight of the three friends renewing their bonds. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry’s face; it was wonderful to see him smiling and truly happy again. He hadn’t realized he was staring, however, until he saw Hermione eyeing him with a concerned look on her face. 

As they finished up their meal, Ron reluctantly rose from the table, citing that he had to return to the office. He was now heading up the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, working for his father who ran the now much larger Muggle Liaison Division. 

“You will come by again, won’t you Harry?” Ron asked, worry clouding his voice.

“Don’t worry, mate, I’m not planning on pulling anymore disappearing acts,” Harry assured him.

“Well, my mum still has your trunk and your Firebolt at the Burrow, for when you get settled,” Ron told him, and Neville saw a spark of excitement in Harry’s face as he thought about his old broomstick.

Once Ron had Apparated back to the Ministry, Hermione started talking about her work as a consultant for Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes. She loved her job and she enjoyed being able to work from home, especially now that she was so close to delivery. 

“So, Neville, I met the most charming man the other day. He’s a new supplier for the store,” Hermione stated, piercing him with a knowing look. 

“No, Hermione. I’ve told you before; I’m not interested in anymore set-ups. I have too much on my plate right now and I’m happy the way things are,” Neville insisted, casting his own warning look in Hermione’s direction. Suddenly, looking quite uncomfortable, Harry offered to help bring the dishes and leftovers back into the cottage and before Neville could volunteer to help, Hermione had pinned him to his chair with a stern look. This was not going to be pretty.

“What exactly are you playing at?” Hermione demanded. “Haven’t you been through enough already? Why are you deliberately putting yourself in a situation where you’ll only end up getting hurt… again?”

“You don’t know what’s going on; please, just stay out of this,” Neville answered, suddenly feeling quite tired and not wanting to fight.

“Well, why don’t you tell me what’s going on,” Hermione pressed.

“Harry’s been through a lot, Hermione. He just needs some time and some place where he can feel safe to start fresh.”

“And I suppose you just volunteered yourself and your services,” she retorted, looking sad and disappointed at the same time. “How many times are you going to let your heart be broken? It’s true, I don’t know what he’s been through over the past four years, but I know what you’ve been through and I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt again.”

Completely exasperated, Neville sat up straight, and met Hermione’s gaze. “Listen very carefully to what I’m about to say, Hermione, because I will not repeat this again. I am not in denial and I am not deluding myself into thinking that anything will ever change. Harry knows exactly how I feel and for how long I’ve felt it. I know that he’s never felt or thought about me that way and I’ve come to terms with that. But, right now, he needs someone he can trust and that’s me. I need to do this, Hermione. I need to help him. If there is one person in this world who deserves to find some peace and happiness, it’s Harry. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that he finds it.”

Hermione leaned forward and grasped Neville’s hand. “You deserve some happiness, too, Neville. Please don’t forget that.”

Neville returned the squeeze of her hand and got up from the table. “I’m going to go help him finish up and then we really should be getting back. Thank you, Hermione; for everything.”

Hermione nodded, wiping briskly at her moist eyes before rising and walking with him into the cottage. They found Harry in the sitting room, gazing at the pictures that were positioned everywhere. He looked like he was lost in memories, but he quickly turned and offered a wide smile before agreeing with Neville that they should be off. One more bruising hug from Hermione and they Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

As they walked across the grounds, Neville could sense that something was bothering Harry. He hadn’t spoken since they left the cottage and Neville was becoming increasingly concerned at his reticence. Once they entered Neville’s rooms, he decided to broach the subject. “Is everything all right, Harry?” he asked nervously.

“I was thinking, maybe I should go and rent a room in Hogsmeade. You really do have a lot going on and you’ve already helped me so much. I really don’t want to be a burden to you,” he answered, not meeting Neville’s eyes.

Neville stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to believe what he just heard. Suddenly, he understood what was happening. “You overheard Hermione and me talking, didn’t you?” he prompted. Harry didn’t answer, but he did look up and meet his eyes.

“Do you want to leave?” Neville asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” Harry said simply.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Neville pushed.

Harry shook his head, but dropped his gaze once again. Neville couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. “I don’t want you to leave either, Harry. You’re not a burden and you are in no way hurting me. You couldn’t.”

“But I hurt you in the past, didn’t I?”

“You would never hurt me deliberately,” Neville assured him. “You had no idea of my feelings back then and you had enough on your shoulders already. You didn’t do anything wrong by leaving. We’re friends, Harry. First and foremost, we’ll always be friends, and friends stand by each other.”

“What if I don’t want to be just friends anymore?” Harry asked, still not meeting his eyes.

Neville’s breath caught in his throat and, for a terrifying moment, the room swam before his eyes before he managed to sink onto the couch and force himself to keep breathing.

“What do you want?” Neville asked, his heart beating much too quickly.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I know that you deserve much more than me,” he answered, sinking into the chair across from the couch, his eyes firmly glued to the floor.

Neville rapidly tried to digest what Harry had said, but it didn’t make any sense to him. “Don’t you think I’m a good judge of what I may or may not deserve?” he asked quietly.

Finally, Harry lifted his face and Neville was shocked at the pain that shone in his eyes. “You deserve better than a murderer. I’ll never be good enough for you.”

“What’s this rubbish about murder?” Neville countered, feeling like he missed out on some part of this conversation.

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. “Don’t be dense, Neville. I killed a man in cold blood.” When Neville continued to look at him with confusion, he got up and started pacing. “Voldemort… perhaps you’ve heard of him? I’m no better than he was,” he raged.

Finally, everything clicked into place and Neville now understood what had caused Harry to flee after the final battle. These self-loathing and destructive thoughts were what caused his downward spiral and fueled his abusive relationship with Marc. Now, all Neville had to do was make him understand. Not exactly a small feat, but he had to try.

“Harry, sit down,” Neville said sternly. “I want you to sit still and listen to everything I’m about to tell you, without interruption.” Harry was caught so off-guard by the tone of his voice that he immediately sank back into the chair.

“First, before I begin, how much of the final battle do you really remember?” he prodded.

“Not much, it’s all kind of hazy.”

“Well, let me fill you in on a bit of what you missed, shall I? When the first wave struck the school, I went with Professor Sprout, Hagrid, and some of the other Order members to hold them off by the Forbidden Forest, down by the greenhouses. There were too many of them and we were starting to fall back. That’s when the shite really hit the fan. 

“I heard this high-pitched laugh and I knew immediately who it was. It was that bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was right in front with her bastard of a husband, Rudolphus. They were both attacking Hagrid and it was all he could do just to hold them off. Rudolphus sent a really nasty cutting hex at him – it must have been insanely powerful, because it cut right through his giant skin. 

“He howled, and all I could do was watch. There was no way that he was going to survive that and there was no way I could get him to the back of the lines to the medics. But he didn’t stop, Harry. He kept right on fighting. He managed to grab Rudolphus and he snapped his neck with his bare hands. He killed him, just like that. Bellatrix screamed and sent off some sort of curse and the greenhouse we were next to exploded. That’s when Professor Sprout was injured. I was blown back and hurt, but I managed to pull myself up. Hagrid was down and I thought Professor Sprout was dead as well. 

“Bellatrix saw me and started laughing again. I’ve never heard a laugh sound so insane. She started taunting me and I knew what I had to do. I started throwing curses in her direction, trying to get her to chase me into the next greenhouse. Professor Sprout and I had been doing some crossbreeding with Devil’s Snare and various other plants and I wanted to maneuver her in that direction. I ran through the greenhouse and I charmed the Snare to relax as I ran past it. When she followed, I charmed it back, and it grabbed her. I managed to Summon her wand and I snapped it and threw it at her feet. She was still laughing at me, telling me that she’d get out and torture me just like she did my parents. 

“I charmed the Snare again to incite it further and then I sat back and watched as it slowly killed her. She struggled at first, but then her airway was cut off. It didn’t take very long.”

Neville watched as Harry’s face transformed from sadness to anger to shock as he told his story. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“Now, tell me honestly. Am I no better than Voldemort? I have no regrets over what I did that day. I’m glad she’s dead and I’m glad that I’m the one that caused it. Am I a horrible person, Harry?”

“I would never think that of you, Neville. You did what you had to do,” he said, his voice gritty with emotion.

“Then why do you think that of yourself? You killed that maniac because you were forced to. I could have simply frozen the vines, Stupefied her, and left her for the Aurors. But I didn’t. You killed Voldemort because you had to. That burden was thrust upon you when you were a baby and you did what you had to do.”

Neville paused again, letting all that he had just told him sink in. After a few moments, he got up and started pacing, readying himself to continue.

“Once I left the greenhouse, I started up towards the school, needing to get back into the battle and help where I could. That’s when I found you. You were running across the grounds and Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight. I asked you where they were and all you said was that they were busy. I thought for sure that they were injured or worse, because they would never have left you alone.

“That’s when you turned to me and asked me to help you. You said that you needed me to watch your back, because it was time for you to face Him. I asked if you were sure that you wanted it to be me, and do you remember what you said?”

Harry looked up at Neville and nodded. “I said that you were a great wizard and I trusted you.”

Neville nodded back, wishing he could convey to Harry how much those words had meant to him, just like they had when he spoke them back in Hogsmeade earlier that same year. 

“Before I knew it, we were in the thick of it. You were confronting Voldemort and I was trying to hold off the other Death Eaters that were trying to close in. It was loud and confusing and there were flashes of light… it was all I could do just to try and keep track of where you were and keep the hexes away from you. Then, it was over. 

“Most of the Death Eaters tried to run for it once they realized what had happened, but a few of them decided to try and avenge him. You were swaying on your feet and all I could think was that I had to protect you. That’s when Lupin and some of the others showed up. He grabbed me and told me to get you out of there. When I turned back to look at you, you were on your knees and you were crying.

“I was so panicked, Harry. I thought you had been hexed or worse, but you weren’t. You were drained and had almost no strength, but you were crying. When I asked you what had happened, you said that you were sorry. You were actually crying over that murderous bastard. Then you blacked out and I knew that I had to get you to the medics as fast as possible. I picked you up and ran for it. I managed to get you back inside the castle and into the Great Hall where Madam Pomfrey had set up a field hospital. One of the other medics healed up my injuries, but I wasn’t allowed to see you. Madam Pomfrey said that you needed rest, but that you’d recover, so I left to help sort out some of the confusion out on the grounds.

“I came back to check on you every few hours, but I wasn’t allowed to see you. Finally, I heard that you had woken up and that you were all right. By then you’d been moved up to the hospital wing, so I ran up there, but I still couldn’t get to you; you were already surrounded by people, all trying to see you. I decided to sneak back after hours, just to sit next to you and convince myself that you were really all right. But, by the time I got to the hospital wing that night, you’d already left.”

Neville had spoken this last part from across the room, not quite able to force himself to look at Harry and see his expression. He stayed facing the fireplace, wishing that he could be braver right now. He heard Harry shifting around and was afraid that maybe he had told him too much.

He hadn’t heard Harry approaching behind him and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look Harry in the face, he tensed, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“I asked about you… when I woke up,” he said tentatively. “Madam Pomfrey said that you were fine but that you were busy helping in the recovery effort. I thought that maybe you didn’t want to see me; that you were disgusted by what I’d become.”

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” Neville said, pulling the other man into an embrace. “I’ve never thought that about you; you know that now, right?”

Harry pulled back from the embrace, and smiled at him. “Yes, I know that. Thank you.”

They stood together for a few minutes, thinking over misunderstandings and possibilities. Neville had one more card to play, however, and decided now was as good a time as any to do so.


	4. Temptations

**When You Least Expect It**

_A/N: As always, my beta, knightmare, has my eternal gratitude._

**Chapter Four: Temptations**

 

“Harry, let’s go for a walk,” Neville said, not wanting to break the spell of the moment, but feeling the need for some fresh air after dredging up so many painful memories. Harry nodded and Neville couldn’t help but swell with warmth when Harry clasped his hand before they left the castle.

Neville pulled him towards the back of the castle grounds, hoping that seeing the Quidditch Pitch again may help to persuade Harry into taking that teaching position. He felt like they made some real progress today and even though he had told Hermione otherwise, he was starting to hope again for something more than just friendship from Harry.

When they rounded the castle, Harry stopped and gasped at the sight of the Pitch. “It’s even better than I remembered it,” he said, sounding awestruck and impressed.

“Well, we made a few improvements to it,” Neville said and chuckled when Harry turned to look at him in surprise. “After the battle, it was completely in disarray,” he explained. “It needed a lot of work and the Board of Governors had wanted to wait until more of the castle had been repaired. I appealed to Professor McGonagall and she agreed with me that when the school reopened, the students would need a morale booster to help the healing process. She took it to the Board and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I was part of the team of volunteers who got right to work on it.”

Harry was still staring out at the Pitch in awe and Neville wasn’t sure he’d been listening at all at first. Then, he turned to look at Neville and said, “But why you, Neville? Don’t get me wrong, it’s brilliant and all, but you were never really that involved in Quidditch.”

“I needed to make sure it got done,” Neville said, hedging a bit. “I knew that when the students came back this would be important to them. Things had to go back to normal. Besides, I knew Ron was coming back to finish up his NEWTs, and Ginny too, of course… and… er… I was hoping you would be back as well and I wanted it to be ready for you,” he finished quietly, looking down at the ground.

By now, Neville was feeling really embarrassed and was beginning to wish he hadn’t brought this subject up at all. He was startled back into reality when he felt Harry’s hand beneath his chin, lifting his face up to meet his eyes. Before he could react, he felt Harry’s lips tentatively press against his own and he gasped in surprise. 

After a moment, Harry pulled back and Neville was caught off-guard when he saw the tears shining in his eyes. “Neville, in the past two days, you’ve managed to turn my entire life around and you’ve given me more than you can even imagine. I don’t know how to thank you for all of this…” he trailed off, his eyes drifting off to the Pitch again.

“You never have to thank me, Harry,” Neville replied, reaching to wipe away the tear that had escaped Harry’s eye. “I told you before that I’ve only ever wanted to see you happy.”

“You make me happy,” he said, turning back to Neville and leaning in to place another soft kiss against his lips. 

Neville was truly at a loss. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or even to hope that this would turn out to be anything other than a wonderful dream. Stepping back and taking a moment to get back into control, he smiled at Harry before quickly turning and Summoning a school broom from the shed.

“Well, don’t you think it’s time that you take a ride around the Pitch? You’ll want to familiarize yourself with it since there’s a good chance you might be teaching and coaching here soon,” he said with a grin, desperately hoping that he hadn’t overstepped any bounds.

“Neville, I…” Harry said uncertainly, but eyeing the broomstick with great interest.

“Go on, Harry,” Neville urged. “I know it’s not your Firebolt, but you’ll have that back soon enough. This isn’t one of the ones that Madame Hooch was playing around with, so it should be safe.”

Harry slowly reached out and grasped the handle, holding it as if it were made of glass. “Will you come with me?” Harry asked, his eyes glowing.

“Uh, no,” Neville said, trying not to laugh. “It’s almost as dangerous for me to be around broomsticks as it is for me to be around cauldrons.”

“Are you sure?” Harry pressed.

“I’m sure. Besides, I’ve always loved to watch you fly.”

Without another word, Harry mounted the broom and took off into the sky. Neville knew immediately that this had been the right thing to do. Harry had always been his happiest and most carefree when flying and Neville felt another surge of warmth watching him weave in and out amongst the goalposts. At that moment, Neville knew that no matter what might happen in the future, he had done the right thing by Harry. He could be happy now, and that was the most important thing.

After a quarter of an hour, Harry touched back down and ran over to Neville, his face pink and his smile stretching across his features. Neville thought he had never looked better.

“That was brilliant,” he exclaimed, as he threw himself down onto the ground next to Neville. “Thank you for this,” he said.

“Well, it was complete selfishness that motivated it,” Neville said, grinning cheekily. “I knew that if I could get you out here on a broom it was practically a given that you’d take the position. Now I’ll get to keep you around here for a while.”

Harry turned to look at him with a very serious expression and Neville hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing. “Is that what you want Neville? Do you want me to stay?”

“I’ve already told you; I want you to be happy,” he answered simply.

“You know, you were wrong before,” Harry said, looking Neville in the eyes.

“When?” Neville asked, feeling completely confused at the shift in conversation.

“When you told Hermione that I’d never thought about you… that way,” he replied and Neville suddenly felt as if a thousand butterflies erupted in his stomach and attempted to fly out through his mouth.

“What?” Neville asked, starting to feel like he’d never be able to speak in more than one-syllable phrases again.

“I did… think about you. It was all a bit confusing and a little unsettling, mind, but I did.”

Neville couldn’t even manage a one-word reply at this point and he found he had to force himself to take a breath. He gasped a bit, and Harry looked at him with concern.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Neville said, pleased he managed that much, even though it wasn’t very intelligent.

Harry smiled at him and reached out to take his hand, which while being extremely pleasant, also had the effect of calming him down a bit. Harry gave him a moment to collect himself and then launched into his explanation.

“During sixth year, well, things were a bit ugly for a while there, as usual for me, I guess,” he started, grinning wryly. “I was being a bit self-absorbed, again, as usual, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ron and Hermione were trying to coax me into getting out of the castle, but I just couldn’t stand the thought of being around all those people, so I begged off saying that I was too tired. Seeing as how I hadn’t been sleeping much, it was feasible, and they left.

“But, once I got up into the dormitory, I started feeling really penned in and I needed to get out for some fresh air. I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak and decided to get out for a walk on the grounds. I wasn’t really paying any attention to where I was going and I found myself out by the greenhouses. I walked by one of them and I heard people laughing, so I thought I’d just take a peek and see who was about. 

“You and Professor Sprout were working together and I almost just walked away, but then I took a good look at you and I just couldn’t leave. I don’t know how to explain it, really,” he said, fumbling for words for a moment. “Everyone had noticed that you finally started growing out of your awkward stage, but you looked so different to me just then. You were so confident. Just the way you were standing and talking so easily. And your hands! Merlin! I’d never seen you so sure of yourself. Then you said something to Sprout and she laughed – really laughed – and you smiled. It was the most brilliant smile I’d ever seen and, for a moment, I saw the man that you were going to become.” Harry looked up at Neville and said softly, “The man you are today.

“I just sat there for a good hour, watching you work. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. Then, I realized that my eyes weren’t the only part of my anatomy that had taken notice of you,” he said shyly. “I’ve got to tell you, that really set my head spinning. I mean, I’d never even looked at another bloke like that before and suddenly, I had that reaction to just watching you working in the greenhouse.

“I ran off, completely mortified and more than a little curious about what had happened to me. I hid in my bed for a few hours and tried to deny that I had that kind of a reaction, but it was pretty hopeless. It was a month before I could wank without thinking about your hands,” he said, blushing furiously.

“Every time we had a class together, I kept finding myself watching your hands, your expressions, the way you carried yourself. Every once in awhile I would see the glimpse of confidence I had seen in the greenhouses and it would start all over again. I was a mess.

“Then, I got together with Ginny and I let it slip to the back of my mind, mostly. Of course, you know how that ended up,” he finished, looking up to meet Neville’s gaze hesitantly.

“You never told me,” Neville said, his mind spinning.

“Well, number one, I was in complete denial over being attracted to a bloke – even one as wonderful as you,” he added quickly. “Secondly, if you remember, I was the only living person in Hogwarts to not realize that you were gay,” he said grinning. “And thirdly, with everything going on, I couldn’t be involved with anyone. It just wasn’t safe.”

Neville took a few moments to process this new information and was surprised to find that Harry was still holding his hand. “Why are you telling me this now?” he asked.

“I wanted to make you see that everything I’m doing isn’t out of some warped sense of obligation to you,” he explained. “I thought about you after I left, too. I missed everyone so much, but I was so sure that I was doing the right thing by staying away. When I left the hospital wing, I was positive that you hadn’t come to see me, because I had done this horrible thing and that you couldn’t stand to be near me. That hurt me so much,” he said and Neville squeezed his hand to reassure him. “You were always this symbol of kindness and, well, don’t take this the wrong way, but… purity… to me. And I thought that I had let you down. I couldn’t stand the thought of that.”

Neville blinked furiously to try and force back the tears that were threatening to fall. He felt Harry shift beside him and again felt his hand cupping his face. He turned to look at Harry and was blown away by the expression he saw there.

“I needed you to know that this isn’t a spur of the moment thing,” he said quietly and leaned forward to claim his lips once more. 

This kiss wasn’t hesitant at all and Neville felt himself relax into it. Harry’s hand snaked back around his head and pulled him closer. Neville gasped at the certainty of the touch and Harry used that opportunity to gently probe his lips with his tongue. Deepening the kiss, Neville couldn’t help but be amazed at the sensations of having Harry pressed so closely against him and the feeling of their tongues and lips melding so perfectly together. 

Finally, the kiss tapered off and they were both left breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together. Neville had never felt so alive as he did just then and he was afraid to move for fear that he would end this perfect moment.

“Neville, I’m a mess,” Harry said quietly. “I’m an emotional wreck, who has never had a normal or stable relationship. Hell, I’ve never had a normal or stable life. I don’t know what tomorrow holds for me, let alone a month or a year from now. But I do know one thing. I want to try this… with you. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, though. Like I said, I’m a mess and I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve already hurt you enough without even realizing it and I can’t stand the thought of starting things with you only to have it end badly. But I’d be forever grateful if you would give me a chance.”

Neville pulled back and cast a very serious look at Harry. He was right, of course. He was a mess. And, it would be absolutely devastating to start this and have it go arse up. But, Neville knew he would never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. He’d wanted this for too long to not even give it a go. 

He reached over and brushed some stray hair from Harry’s forehead and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the lightning-bolt scar that still resided there. “Harry, I can’t imagine anything more wonderful than giving this a try. I know it’ll probably be a bit rocky,” he said with a grin, “but I’m willing if you are.”

Harry’s face split into that heart wrenching lopsided grin that Neville loved so much and he thought he might burst with happiness at the sight of it. They shared one more mind-numbing kiss before hauling themselves up and heading back to the castle. 

As they reached Neville’s rooms, holding hands and casting silly grins at each other, Neville couldn’t help but tease Harry a bit. “So, does this mean that you’ll be taking the job?” he asked.

“Of course I’m taking the job,” Harry said in an exasperated voice. “I’d be a fool not to. Getting to fly everyday, staying close by to my new boyfriend, and getting paid for it all? Who wouldn’t jump at that?” he said cheekily.

Neville pushed him playfully through the doorway and then ended up being pressed up against it as the door shut, being snogged within an inch of his life. Moaning appreciatively, Harry worked his leg between Neville’s and pressed himself even tighter against him.

Things were quickly escalating to the point of no return when a sudden flash of green erupted from the fireplace, jolting both Harry and Neville back to their senses.

“Professor Longbottom?” Professor McGonagall’s very amused voice called from just a few feet away. “Well, I’m glad to see you’re both home,” she said, grinning knowingly at the two men. “I’m glad I caught you. I was hoping you’d had a chance to speak with Mr. Potter about the position.”

Neville and Harry were both blushing furiously at being caught in the act. Casting quick glances at each other, Neville quickly stepped forward to speak with the Headmistress. 

“Yes, Professor, I did mention the position to him,” Neville said in a slightly quivering voice.

“And, Mr. Potter, are you interested?” she asked, turning her eagle eyes on Harry.

“Yes, thank you, Professor, I’d be very interested,” Harry replied, not quite meeting the Headmistress’ gaze.

“Well then, there is a staff meeting tomorrow morning at ten o’clock. Why don’t you meet me in my office at nine sharp and we can go over the particulars and sign any necessary paperwork,” she said in her crisp and business-like manner.

“Of course, Professor, I’d be happy to,” Harry said, his face still an alarming shade of red.

“Well, that’s settled then. Have a good night, gentlemen,” Professor McGonagall said, a small smile curving her thin lips. Before either of them could say another word, she disappeared back through the green flames.

For a few moments they stood there, looking at each other uncertainly, not quite knowing how to pick up again after that unusual interruption. Finally, Neville couldn’t stop himself and started laughing. It really was quite absurd. The entire situation seemed so beyond reality, that he couldn’t help it. It only took a moment before Harry joined in and they crumpled onto the couch together, laughing and clutching at their sides.

Once they were finally able to control themselves again, Neville found that he was quite nervous about all the changes that had happened so quickly and reverted to his old habit of fidgeting uncomfortably. Casting about to find something to concentrate on, he quickly decided on dinner. Harry also seemed a bit unsure and seemed grateful to have something to occupy himself with. Together, they threw together some sandwiches and ate them with only a mildly unpleasant silence. After finishing all the sandwiches, they settled together on the couch, and Neville was quite pleased when Harry leaned against him, comfortably resting his head against Neville’s shoulder.

“Tell me something, Neville,” Harry said softly.

“What do you want to know?” Neville asked, smiling against Harry’s hair.

“Anything. Tell me about your crossbreeding project for the students.”

“You don’t want to hear about that,” he said, sniggering.

“Of course I do. Tell me about it,” Harry said. “I want to hear about all the brilliance that is my boyfriend.”

Neville couldn’t help but snort in laughter at Harry’s comment. “I don’t know about brilliance, but if you really want to hear about it, I guess I could tell you.”

He started talking and was only mildly distracted when Harry snuggled a little closer against him. He had only gotten to the third phase of his crossbreeding program when he realized that Harry had fallen asleep. Neville chuckled to himself and leaned down to place a kiss on Harry’s head. At the same time, he inhaled, relishing his scent. He smelled of sandalwood from his shampoo and fresh air and something that was just uniquely Harry. Neville imagined that nothing would ever smell as wonderful to him again.

He was really enjoying the feeling of Harry pressed up against him, feeling his warmth. He knew, though, that he would have to wake him and send him off to bed properly. Harry had a busy day tomorrow, starting with his morning meeting with the Headmistress. Sighing heavily, Neville moved to try to rouse him.

“Hey,” he said softly, nudging Harry softly. “Harry, let’s get you up in into bed properly.”

Harry’s only answer was a soft groan and a shift to move impossibly closer into Neville’s chest. Neville couldn’t help but chuckle again, but refused to give up.

“Harry, luv, we can’t stay like this all night. You need to get a good night’s sleep for your meetings tomorrow. Come on, now. Up and into your nightclothes.”

“But I want to stay like this all night,” Harry mumbled against his chest. “You’re all warm and soft, and you smell bloody fantastic.” 

He slowly moved his head from Neville’s chest as he spoke and began nuzzling into his neck, instead. Neville gasped, but let his head fall to the side to continue allowing Harry access. He was barely aware of Harry’s movement until he felt his weight settle on top of him. With Harry now straddled on his lap, everything else fled Neville’s mind. 

Quickly getting pulled in by the amazing sensations of feeling Harry pressed so close against him and the feel of his lips and tongue teasing all the right places along his neck, Neville struggled to try and keep a level head. While his body was screaming at him that this was the most brilliant encounter to ever have the fortune of sitting on his lap, his brain was trying to reason with him that things might be moving a bit fast. The internal dialogue got a bit nasty at one point, but in the end, Neville knew that, as much as he hated it, he had to listen to his brain on this one.

“Harry,” he said softly, annoyed at how breathy his voice sounded, “this might not be the best idea right now.” Harry immediately pulled back and looked at him inquiringly. “Not that it isn’t brilliant, mind, but we might be moving a bit fast.”

Harry moved off of Neville’s lap, but still stayed pressed against him. Neville fought another internal battle with himself and was starting to lose to his body’s very well thought out debate, when Harry sighed heavily, leaning his head onto his shoulder.

“You’re right,” he said and Neville cursed himself for being so responsible. “But, would it be okay if we just… stayed together for a while?” When Neville looked at him curiously, he blushed – which was very attractive – and continued. “It’s just that… it’s been so long since I’ve felt so at peace and I just don’t want it to end yet.”

Harry looked down and chewed his bottom lip after saying this, as if he was embarrassed by the admission. Neville’s heart almost broke at the sight.

“Of course we can stay here for a while,” he said. “I just wanted to make sure that you got a good night’s sleep for your morning meeting.” Neville curled up a little closer to Harry, resting his chin on his head.

“Well,” Harry said, looking up with a mischievous gleam in his eye, “we could just cuddle together all night. I mean, I’d promise to control myself and all that, if it meant that I could stay with you.”

Neville chuckled at the beguiling look on Harry’s face. “Have you always been this scheming? Or is this new?” he asked, already knowing that he’d agree to anything that Harry would ask of him.

Harry shrugged, seeming to know that he’d won, and snuggled closer against him. “I can’t help it if you’re just that warm and inviting.”

“I’ve never been able to say no to you, Harry,” he said, still chuckling. “Go and get ready for bed and I’ll meet you in my room as soon as I finish clearing up from dinner.”

Harry pressed one soft, chaste kiss against his lips, and went off to wash up. Neville stared after him, silently praying to Merlin, Circes, and Dumbledore, himself, for the strength to last the night with such a temptation lying next to him.


	5. New Beginnings

**When You Least Expect It**

_A/N: When life is bleak and all else fails... I always have my wonderful beta, knightmare! YAY!_

**Chapter Five: New Beginnings**

 

Neville was more nervous than he could ever remember being in his entire life. He’d spent the last five minutes arguing with himself over the impossible situation that he was now in. Harry Potter, whom he has been wildly in love with for years, was right now getting ready for bed – his bed – for nothing more than closeness and comfort. But, he knows it could be more.

Memories of how they spent their day – admitting secrets and feelings, sharing first kisses, and the explosive lust that seemed to have taken over with terrible ease – flashed through his thoughts. He groaned as he attempted to finish straightening up in the kitchen. He knew that he was just stalling, and was horrified at his cowardice. A true Gryffindor would have bravely thrown himself into danger – or lust, as in this case – long before now. But no, Neville wanted to wash dishes and put the bread away. He was starting to question his own sanity.

Finally, unable to take the nervousness and indecision any more, he resolutely made his way into his bedroom. When he noticed that Harry hadn’t arrived yet, he released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and then paced tensely around the room. After a few minutes, which felt both much too long and much too short a period of time for Neville’s liking, a soft knock came on the door. Neville practically fell over trying to cross the room. When he opened the door, he felt his breath catch as he came face to face with Harry again. He was dressed for bed, hair still damp from the shower, and looking so irresistibly shy that Neville almost forgot that he had wanted to move things slowly.

“Hi,” Harry said uncertainly, fidgeting and seeming to have a hard time meeting Neville’s eyes.

“Hi,” Neville answered, feeling as though his brain had taken a luxurious vacation somewhere far away from the rest of his body. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Harry replied, finally meeting and holding Neville’s gaze. “Are you sure that this is all right?” he asked, gesturing to the bedroom beyond.

“Of course,” he said. Seeing how apprehensive Harry was made him feel somewhat better. “Come in.”

There were a few awkward moments as they tried to determine who should get which side of the bed and then who should make the first move to get into the bed. There was a lot of nervous laughter involved and several sidelong looks exchanged between them before they finally managed to settle themselves. 

Lying in the large four-poster, Neville decided to embrace the Gryffindor in himself and reached out to pull Harry against him, encouraging him to cuddle up. Harry released a heavy sigh and practically burrowed into the warmth of Neville’s chest. 

“Thank you for this,” Harry said in a muffled voice. “I don’t think I could really explain how much this means to me. Just lying here with you – I don’t remember ever feeling this safe or this at peace.”

Neville’s chest constricted a bit at the thought of Harry never being allowed to feel safe in his life, but let it pass. Knowing that he could give this to him – not that it was too much of a hardship cuddling with the man he was completely and utterly in love with – gave him a tremendous feeling of warmth and happiness. 

“I’m glad, Harry,” Neville said softly. “Now, get some sleep. You have a very busy morning ahead of you.” 

Harry looked up at him and snaked his arm around to the back of Neville’s neck, pulling his head down for a warm kiss. When they finally parted, Neville felt his breath catch again at the sight of Harry’s smile. His whole face was alight with happiness – something Neville hadn’t seen in much too long. He kissed Harry’s forehead as he settled back down and, within moments, felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep. It wasn’t long before Neville followed – basking in the warmth of Harry’s embrace and feeling happier and more excited about the future than he ever had before.

*************************************

Neville awoke slowly, feeling very warm and comfortable. He wasn’t quite sure what had woken him, as he could tell it was still quite early in the morning. That was when he felt something that was also quite warm, shift slightly against him. The whole of the prior evening came back to him at once and he couldn’t help but grin stupidly as he realized that he was very happily spooned up against Harry’s back. 

He wondered for a moment whether he should just enjoy the moment or go back to sleep since it was still so early. But then he felt a light tickling, moving in what seemed to be random patterns along one of his hands. Harry was holding his hand gently and tracing those random patterns across the back, all the while staring as if he held the world’s greatest treasure.

“You know,” Neville began, feeling Harry stop his ministrations at once, “you are definitely showing signs of being overly obsessed with my hands.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he replied as he resumed his carefully traced movements. “You have the most incredible hands I’ve ever seen.”

“Seriously, Harry,” Neville joked, “you may want to start some sort of treatment program for this. They’re just hands, after all. They’re nothing special.”

Harry snorted in laughter. “How can you say that?” he asked.

“Well, if I’m the one who must break you of your delusions, so be it,” Neville replied. “For starters, my fingers are too long and skinny – they’re entirely too awkward to accomplish much of anything. Both of my hands are rough and callused from all the manual work I do out in the greenhouses. And, to top it off, they’re always caked with dirt that I can’t ever seem to get completely off. It gets under my fingernails and into all the creases. Sometimes it’s still there after three Scourgifies at the end of the day.”

“Now,” Harry said, amusement fairly dripping from his voice. “Shall I tell you what I see when I look at them?” he asked. He held onto Neville’s hand with absolute care and caressed each finger as he spoke. “You’re fingers are long and elegant and when you work with them they move with the dexterity of a concert pianist. It’s true that your hands are rough and callused, but that only shows that you’re not afraid of hard work. If they always have a trace of dirt on them, that just shows that you love what you do, and you give yourself entirely over to it. I’ve seen these hands be excruciatingly gentle when they have to be. They have the ability to comfort and to heal. I’ve also seen them be merciless in a battle, showing only strength and hardness. 

“Neville, your hands show everything about you,” Harry said, bestowing kisses on each finger before continuing. “You are strong and brutal, gentle and nurturing, and absolutely true to yourself. And I consider myself lucky to be on the receiving end of your touches.”

Throughout Harry’s explanation, Neville became somewhat short of breath. He was completely thrown by the level of emotion in his voice as he spoke and completely undone by the care with which Harry caressed his hand. He had spent the majority of his life being overlooked by those around him and to think that someone – Harry especially – would take the time to examine even one part of him that closely overwhelmed him. 

He tightened his embrace of Harry, pulling him even closer against his body, not knowing anything but the need to reassure himself that this was all real. Harry nestled against him, molding his curves against Neville’s. All of his senses were full of the sight and feel and smell of him, and Neville couldn’t help but begin to trail kisses along the back of his neck. 

“Neville,” Harry gasped, angling his head to the side to allow better access. He reached up and curled one arm around the back of Neville’s neck, pulling him in even closer than before. 

“No one has ever said things like that to me before,” Neville whispered between kisses. He could feel his arousal begin to coil deep inside and decided that the time for thinking was over. He ran his hand across Harry’s chest, needing to touch and feel as much of Harry as possible. Harry moaned and pressed back against his body. 

Turning quickly to face him, Harry pulled Neville’s hands away for a moment, breathing heavily. “I meant every word I said,” he asserted. “But, I know that you meant every word you said last night. If we rush things, we might regret it later. I don’t want to do anything that could hurt you in the long run. I’ve made some really stupid mistakes in the past and this,” he said, gesturing between them, “has the potential to be something great.”

Neville tried to rein in his emotions and think logically for a moment. “I did mean what I said last night, and it makes sense for us to try and take things slow. You’ve been through a lot and I don’t want you to make any decisions for the wrong reasons and then regret them. I’ve always tried to be careful – to think things through and make sensible decisions. But, I think I may have just realized something about myself. All of the best decisions of my life have come when I threw caution to the wind and acted on my impulses rather than my logic. I’ve always been happiest when I didn’t take the safe path.” He searched Harry’s face, looking for some sign that he was not being overly reckless this time.

“What I want to do right now is throw caution to the wind and just follow my impulses. That means snogging you senseless and just letting myself feel for a change. If you don’t want that, you should tell me now,” Neville said, never letting his eyes leave Harry’s.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, sounding breathless.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life,” Neville answered. 

Without letting another second pass, he lowered his head and kissed Harry with everything he had. Harry responded immediately and Neville surrendered himself completely to the feeling. Pressing against him, he could feel Harry’s obvious arousal and he groaned into the kiss. 

Harry’s hands somehow managed to make it up under his tee shirt and Neville suddenly realized that what they needed right now, was more skin to skin contact. He pulled and tugged at Harry’s shirt until it was wrestled off of his body and Harry quickly managed to do the same with his. Running his hands over the tight planes of Harry’s chest and back, Neville moved the kiss from his lips down onto Harry’s neck. He kissed, licked, and nibbled his way across the sensitive flesh, becoming more emboldened with every moan from Harry’s mouth. 

Neville pushed Harry down onto the mattress, straddling over his hips. They were both breathing heavily and he could feel how hard Harry had become through the thin pyjama bottoms. Harry reached up and began running his hands over Neville’s chest, stopping to tease at his nipples. He leaned down over Harry’s chest and ran his tongue and teeth over every inch of skin he could reach. Harry entwined his fingers in his hair, urging the exploration to continue. When he bit playfully at Harry’s nipple, Harry arched up against him and Neville nearly cried out at the feeling of friction against his own painfully hard erection. 

“I want you so much,” Harry moaned as he started sliding his hips against Neville’s. It was almost more than he could bear and he moved one hand down to press against the bulge in Harry’s pants.

“What do you want,” Neville asked, still pressing the heel of his hand against his hardness.

“You. Anything. Just, god, don’t stop touching me, Neville,” Harry replied, thrusting up against the pressure of Neville’s hand.

Neville had never felt so bold before in his life. Seeing Harry slowly come undone like that was almost more than he could handle and he slipped his hand under the elastic band of Harry’s pants. Wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock, he reveled in the sounds coming from him. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Harry, his head thrown back, a sheen of sweat across his face. It was the most brilliant sight he had ever seen. He ran his hand along Harry’s swollen member, amazed at the feel of it. It only took a few strokes before Harry was crying out his name, spurting over his hand. Once he was finished, Neville gently removed his hand, still breathing heavily from watching Harry look so free and unguarded.

He moved up along Harry’s body, placing soft kisses along the way. As he reached his lips, he was surprised when Harry suddenly lunged and threw him down, kissing him hungrily.

“You are amazing,” Harry said between kisses. “Now it’s time to return the favor.” Neville was still in shock at Harry’s quick recovery and quicker movements and just lay there stunned for a moment.

At once, Harry began his own explorations of Neville’s neck and chest, placing open kisses along his collarbone and teasingly nibbling at his nipples. Neville couldn’t help but arch up against him, knowing that he was making absolutely absurd sounds and not caring in the least. Harry slowly moved his hands and mouth lower down his torso and Neville cried out as he bit down on his hip. He could never remember being this aroused before and knew that it would take very little to finish him off.

Harry continued his downward motion, stopping only to nuzzle at Neville’s hardness through his pyjama pants. Neville cried out and bucked up into Harry, not able to control himself. 

“Sshh,” Harry murmured, “gods, Neville, you’re so beautiful.” 

Harry continued rubbing his face into Neville’s groin, making him more and more incoherent as the seconds ticked by. Just when Neville thought he couldn’t take any more, Harry pulled down the elastic of his pants, exposing his hardness. Neville hissed as the cool air hit him and then cried out once again when Harry’s warm, wet mouth encircled him. He opened his eyes and looked down, amazed at the sight of unruly black hair and Harry’s beautiful face as he looked back at him. Harry hummed once around his cock and Neville exploded into release.

Once he was finished, Neville could do nothing but lay back, heart pounding and breath wheezing. Harry slowly made his way back up to lie beside him and placed gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. Finally, collapsing alongside him, Harry burrowed his way into Neville’s warmth and sighed happily when Neville embraced him tightly.

“That was amazing,” Neville said and chuckled when Harry practically purred in agreement. They lied together for a while, until Neville noticed that it was getting late. “Harry, we need to get ready. You’ll be meeting with the Headmistress in just over an hour.” Harry groaned into the side of his neck, but slowly managed to peel himself away. But before he could leave the warmth of the bed, Neville pulled him back down for one more kiss.

“If you want me to leave this room and get dressed, this is not the way to go about it,” Harry said teasingly.

“Sorry,” Neville replied, not meaning it in the slightest. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll fix some breakfast.” He leaned over and kissed Harry once more before allowing him to leave the room.

Neville couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he moved around his small pantry, haphazardly throwing together a quick breakfast. He kept finding himself staring off into space, reliving the absolutely wonderful way in which he woke up that morning. Just as he was putting the second batch of toast on the table – the first was completely burnt and a total loss – Harry walked into the room, wearing a matching, silly grin. 

“Eat up,” Neville said, stopping to receive one more quick kiss. “I’m off to get ready. I have to stop by the greenhouses this morning before the staff meeting. Don’t leave before I’m back, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry responded and Neville’s heart leapt as he saw the look of absolute happiness on his face.

All through his morning ablutions, Neville couldn’t stop grinning. He even caught himself singing in the shower. If he couldn’t find a way to contain himself, everyone would think that he had lost his mind. Of course, if Harry kept up his ridiculous grin, everyone would know immediately what they had been up to. He couldn’t help but laugh at the thought.

He rushed his way through his morning preparations, hoping to spend a little more cuddle time with Harry before he had to meet with the Headmistress. However, as he was headed out to the living area, he pulled up short when he heard voices. Not wanting to pry, but too curious to turn away, he quickly determined that Harry was speaking to someone in the Floo.

“I know you’re worried,” Harry was saying, “but we’re both adults and we’ve discussed all the implications behind this.”

“Harry, you just don’t understand what he’s been through,” Neville recognized Hermione’s voice and had to stop himself before he rushed in and started yelling about her interference.

“Yes, Hermione, I do. We talked about everything. He knows what I’ve been through and I know what he’s been through. This is something that we both want,” he argued and Neville peered around the corner to see him kneeling in front of the Floo, looking very irate. “And before you start yelling again, no, I’m not leaving any time soon. That’s why I called you in the first place. I’m taking a position here at the school. I’m staying in Britain and I’m staying involved with Neville.”

“Harry, are you sure this is the right time for this?” Hermione interjected.

“No, I’m not,” Harry answered and Neville felt his throat constrict a little. “But I missed out on my first opportunity because I was scared and stupid and I left without knowing all the facts. Things could have been very different for me had I not run away. I’m not going to run away again. Neville is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you have a problem with us being together, you need to take it out on me, not him. He’s done nothing but help me and care for me for as long as I’ve known him. He deserves so much better, but for some reason he’s happy to be with me. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that he never regrets that.”

The room was quiet for a moment and Neville couldn’t help but hold his breath while he waited to see what Hermione would say next.

“I love both of you, you know,” she said softly. “I know I come off a bit heavy-handed, but it’s only because I care so much. I can see how much you care about him and I know how much he’s always cared about you. You both deserve so much happiness. Take care of each other, okay?”

“Of course, Hermione. I’d do anything to keep him happy,” Harry said. 

As they finished up their firecall, Neville walked the rest of the way into the room. Without warning, Neville grabbed Harry and kissed him with everything he had. Harry tried to pull away at first, having been quite stunned by the abruptness of the kiss, but he soon melted into the embrace.

“What was that for?” Harry asked sheepishly as they drew apart.

“That is for being the most wonderful man on the face of the earth. Not many people would take on Hermione when she’s got a cause, and for the past few years, I’ve been her favorite one,” Neville answered.

Harry blushed deeply and tried to look away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get into that with her. I just wanted to tell them that I accepted the job here and, of course, she immediately cottoned on to us being together now.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m thrilled and I want everyone to know about it. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Harry blushed again and leaned up to kiss Neville. This time it was sweet and light and Neville couldn’t help but sigh happily as they broke apart.

“You should probably head out,” Neville said, checking the time.

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “I’ll see you at the staff meeting.”

As he watched Harry leave, he couldn’t help but regain his huge, silly grin as he set out for the greenhouses. Once they were finished with the staff meeting today, he had plans for his Harry. He felt his grin widen at the thought that Harry truly was ‘his’ now. Allowing himself to whistle happily as he headed outside, he couldn’t wait for the rest of the day to begin.


	6. Surprises

**When You Least Expect It**

_A/N: Thanks to knightmare for her continued support and unending beta skills!_

**Chapter Six: Surprises**

 

Neville rushed through his work in the greenhouses, determined to finish everything so that he would have the rest of the day free to spend with Harry. As he hurried back to the castle for the staff meeting, he quickly set about casting numerous Scourgifies on his hands trying to get all the dirt off of them. He couldn’t help but start smiling again when he remembered the wonderful things that Harry had said about his hands that morning.

As he rounded the last corner, he saw Harry and the Headmistress heading into the room and he quickened his pace to catch up. Harry must have heard his clumsy rushing, because he turned towards Neville and gave him a brilliant smile that almost made Neville falter in his steps and trip. 

“Hi,” Neville said breathlessly, suddenly feeling a bit nervous and shy at being with Harry again.

“Hey,” Harry answered, grasping his hand for a moment. “The meeting is about to start, so we better go grab a seat.” All Neville could do was nod in response as he enjoyed the fleeting connection of their hands.

This was to be the final staff meeting before school was set to begin in a few days, so Neville really did try his best to pay attention. He even managed to get through his course plans without completely mucking it up, which surprised him. He kept losing the threads of the meeting whenever he would feel Harry shift in the seat next to him. And when the Headmistress finally called the meeting to its end, Neville breathed a hefty sigh of relief. 

He took his time gathering the last of his notes, content to watch Harry receive a warm round of welcomes from the staff. Harry had never been fond of being the center of attention and this was no exception. Every once in a while he caught Harry sending him a desperate look, as if asking for help. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do once Professor Sprout cornered him to go over some last minute plans for his upcoming crossbreeding project.

Finally, the last of the staff wandered out of the room leaving Harry and Neville blessedly alone. Neville fidgeted for a moment before realizing how stupid he was behaving and then pulled Harry in for a bit of a snog, which Harry happily returned.

“How did your meeting go?” Neville asked.

“Well, besides the fact that no one warned me just how much paperwork was involved in starting a job here, it went well,” Harry answered, taking Neville’s hand and leading him from the room. Neville laughed, enjoying hearing all about the meeting.

“And there must be some sort of spell or charm that effects the Headmasters and Headmistresses of this school,” Harry continued.

“What makes you say that?”

“I swear she was channeling Dumbledore. I kept expecting her to offer me candy!” he exclaimed, laughing at the thought. “And when she was telling me about my rooms, which, by the way, are conveniently located right next to yours, she actually twinkled at me. Just like the old man used to.”

“So, we’re going to be neighbors, are we?” Neville asked as he opened the door to his rooms.

“It would seem so. She was very thorough in explaining the charm to use to open a door between our two rooms, so that students wouldn’t witness anything that they shouldn’t. I really think she was enjoying watching me squirm just then,” Harry said. Neville couldn’t help but think how much he’d like to see Harry squirm just now.

“In any case,” Harry continued, “I have to get some proper teaching robes and some supplies from Diagon Alley, but other than that, I should be all set to start my illustrious new career as a teacher.”

“Perfect, because I was planning on whisking you away to said Alley for an early dinner at a fabulous Italian restaurant I know in Muggle London, not to mention for a few other surprises, as well,” Neville said, pulling Harry close.

“Were you now,” Harry responded, pressing up against his body in, what Neville thought was a rather delightful manner. “So am I to assume that you finished all your tasks for the day and are completely free to spend the rest of it with me?”

“I have, and I am,” Neville said, but was interrupted when Harry leaned up and claimed his lips in a very thorough kiss.

Not wanting to be outdone, Neville turned Harry around, pressing him up against the door they had just walked through. As he deepened the kiss, all thoughts of his plans were quickly forgotten as Harry moaned appreciatively. Just as Neville was thinking that this impromptu snog couldn’t get any better, he felt Harry’s arms glide down his back to his arse, squeezing and pulling their bodies closer together. 

Suddenly, Harry pushed him back, breaking the kiss. When he tried to ask what was wrong, a warm mouth and a teasing tongue lavishing attention to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck silenced him. He was slowly maneuvered back against the couch, and then was pushed down onto it as Harry made short work of his robe and shirt. In the blink of an eye, they were clad only in their boxers, rutting and frantically mouthing at each other. Personally, Neville thought it would be difficult to make this day any better than it was already.

“Take me to bed, Neville,” Harry breathed into his ear and Neville decided to reevaluate his thinking. 

“Oh gods, yeah,” Neville answered, rising from the couch and moving with Harry across the room, without breaking contact.

They fell onto the bed together and rolled around, somehow trying to reach and touch every piece of skin possible between them. They parted after a few moments of this, both breathing heavily. Neville looked into Harry’s eyes and was amazed at the amount of desire he saw there. He reached out one of his hands, lightly caressing Harry’s cheek and felt him lean into the touch. 

Their movements changed then, from the frantic, needy touches of just a few moments before to a gentle exploration of each other. Harry pushed Neville down onto his back, moving to straddle him over his stomach. Neville leaned back and closed his eyes as soft kisses and light caresses were placed all over his face, neck, and chest. After a few moments, the touches slowed and then stopped. Neville opened his eyes and looked up into the face of his lover questioningly. Harry looked back with an intense gaze, as if he was trying to see into his very thoughts. Then, he leaned down and placed a soft, yet very intimate kiss on Neville’s lips.

When he finally yielded the kiss, he pulled himself back, but continued running his hands against Neville’s chest. “All this time,” he said in a hushed voice, “all those years I spent looking for something I thought I was missing. And here you were the whole time.”

Neville had no idea how to respond to such a statement. His heart was beating much too fast in his chest and he had a fleeting thought that if he were to be struck down at this very moment, he would die happier than he had ever been in his life. He swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat and opened his mouth to try and speak when Harry shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Let me say this, Neville,” Harry continued. “These past few days have been the best of my life. You’ve given me so much and made me feel more than I thought I ever could.” He paused and shifted his body so that he was lying against Neville, running his hands along his side and chest. “I don’t know why you chose me, but I’m so grateful to have this chance with you.”

Once again, Neville found himself unable to answer, so he did the only thing he could. He reached over and pulled Harry’s face to his and began kissing him again. Neville couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in only a matter of days. He now had everything he had ever wanted, right at his fingertips. He was filled with awe and happiness and more than just a little fear that something would happen and he would lose Harry somehow. The thought of all of this ending made his heart clench and he gripped Harry tighter to fight off the feeling.

Their touches increased in intensity and Neville knew it was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. His resolve was tested when Harry pulled away again.

“Neville, make love to me,” he said, “I want to feel you, please.”

“Are you sure?” Neville asked suddenly overwhelmed by his feelings of nervousness and desire.

“Yes. I need this… you… please, Neville. Just, be gentle, okay?”

Neville’s breath caught in his throat at the look of sheer desire and hope in his eyes. Closing the distance between them once again, Neville kissed him softly, moving from his lips, to his neck, and on down his body. He slowly removed Harry’s boxers, revealing his erection. He stopped to pay it some attention, first licking up and down the shaft, enjoying Harry’s moans of pleasure at the unexpected contact. He then took just the head into his mouth, pausing to lick across the slit a few times. 

Once Harry was fairly writhing on the bed beneath him, he reached over to his night table to retrieve the small jar of lubricant he kept there. He once again started mouthing Harry’s now almost painfully erect cock, while he quickly slicked up his fingers and began rubbing and circling at his entrance. When he carefully started pushing the first finger in, Harry arched up beneath him, crying out his pleasure. 

It didn’t take long before he had moved from one, to two, and then to three fingers, thrusting into Harry’s warm, tight hole. Harry was begging for more and Neville was all too happy to oblige. Once he removed his fingers, he removed his own boxers and then carefully lubed up his erection before positioning himself. Stopping only briefly to look into Harry’s eyes, he slowly pushed through the tight ring.

He had never known anything to feel so exquisite and it took all of his willpower to proceed as slowly as possible. He couldn’t help but think of the look on Harry’s face as he asked Neville to be gentle, and he knew somehow that his request had something to do with the way he’d been treated by that bastard. 

It was so difficult to concentrate when all he could feel was that perfect tightness squeezing around him, but somehow he managed. He pushed slowly in until he was completely sheathed in Harry’s warmth, and then held still, waiting for Harry to acclimate to the fullness. 

“Now,” Harry gasped and Neville slowly started moving. The amazing tightness and friction was almost too much for Neville to bear and the sounds coming from Harry just added to it all. They rocked their bodies together, skin sliding against skin, and it didn’t take long before Harry cried out his completion. Feeling Harry’s body shudder in climax beneath him was all it took; he called out Harry’s name as he rode out the strongest orgasm of his life. 

Not wanting to crush him, Neville slowly rolled to the side and pulled Harry against him. They stayed huddled against each other as their breathing returned to normal. 

“Neville, that was… amazing,” Harry said softly against his ear.

“Really?” Neville asked, hoping that he really meant it.

“Were you here? Of course it was. I could have sworn you enjoyed it as well,” he teased.

Blushing, Neville answered, “Of course I enjoyed it. It’s just that… well… I haven’t been intimate with anyone in a while and even then, I’ve only topped a couple of times.”

“Well, you’re a natural,” Harry said, nuzzling into his neck. “And lucky for you, I’m equal opportunity when it comes to positions.” He leaned in and gave Neville a lingering kiss, which was almost enough to get him hard all over again.

Breaking away, Neville said, “Well, as amazing as all this is, we still have a lot to do today. As much as I’d like to stay here and explore this equal opportunity positioning, we should clean up and get dressed.”

Harry pouted for a moment, but then reached for his wand and cast a few cleaning spells to clear away the mess before reluctantly rising from the bed and dressing.

Before long, the two men were dressed and ready and headed out of the school grounds to Apparate to Diagon Alley. The first stop they made was to Madam Malkin’s, to order Harry’s teaching robes. Luckily this didn’t take long and in no time Harry was handed his purchases. 

“So, I have my robes,” Harry said, “and I believe there was a promise of an outstanding Italian dinner, wasn’t there?”

“Well, I’m glad you were listening,” Neville teased back. “Yes. There’s a wonderful place a short walk away in Muggle London. Then, we have one stop to make before returning to the school for your last treat of the day.”

“Hmm, I’m intrigued. What would this treat be comprised of?” Harry asked, stepping close against Neville.

“You’ll never find out if you keep distracting me!”

“Okay, okay,” Harry said resignedly. “Whisk me off to dinner, then, oh wonderful boyfriend of mine.” Neville couldn’t help but regain his silly grin of earlier in the day as he took Harry’s hand and led him into Muggle London.

Dinner at Pierro’s was perfect as always, to Neville’s delight. They enjoyed a wonderful meal, a lovely bottle of wine, and even better conversation. The one downside to the dinner was when Neville refused to let Harry order desert.

“But I love tiramisu,” Harry complained.

“You’ll understand later,” Neville assured him and then appeased him with a few well-placed kisses against his too-cute pout.

“Fine, but you owe me,” he grumbled. “You said we had one more stop before heading back. Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Neville answered with a grin. “You’ll see when we get there.” He couldn’t help but laugh at Harry’s petulant expression, but knew that he’d be pleased when they arrived at their next destination.

Once they were back through the Leaky Cauldron, Neville pulled Harry against him, kissed him chastely on the lips, and then Apparated them away. After reappearing in their new location, Neville finally allowed him to pull away and take in his new surroundings.

“We’re at the Burrow,” Harry said in surprise.

“Well spotted,” Neville replied and took his hand to lead him to the well-worn house.

“Why are we here?” Harry asked.

“To get the rest of your belongings, of course. Can’t have you starting your new life without anything to start it with. Plus, you’ll be needing your Firebolt, won’t you?”

At this realization, Harry smiled and squeezed Neville’s hand. They continued walking toward the front door, when it was suddenly thrown open and Harry was overcome by a mass of terribly over-excited Mrs. Weasley. The hugging and crying went on for a few minutes before Neville could successfully separate the exceedingly emotional woman from his boyfriend.

“Oh, Harry, dear! Ron had said that you were back! I’m so glad to see you,” she stuttered between her tears. “You’re too thin, as always! Come in the house this instant and tell me what you’ve been up to. And of course, hello to you, too, Neville, dear.” And with that, the two men were ushered into the house, forcibly sat down at the table, and served tea and biscuits.

“Arthur will be so sorry he missed you; he had to go into work this weekend to help work on some cursed Muggle artifact that Ron happened across the other day,” she was explaining as she bustled about the kitchen. Every few moments she would rush back and ruffle Harry’s hair or squeeze his shoulder, as if she were afraid that he would disappear.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Weasley, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve just accepted a job at Hogwarts. So, you won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon,” Harry assured her.

“Like I would ever want to get rid of you, honestly,” she huffed. “You must come back for dinner Sunday night. Ron and Hermione will be here, as well as the twins. And Arthur really will be thrilled to see you.”

“I promise, I’ll be back,” Harry said, his face was shining in happiness. Neville knew this was just what Harry needed. He needed to be reassured that the people who loved him before he left still loved him now, regardless of how long he had been away or what he had been doing.

“Unfortunately, we can’t stay for long this evening, Mrs. Weasley,” Neville said. “I’m afraid we still have a few things to attend to for Harry’s debut as Hogwarts’ newest Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach. I really just wanted to make sure that he had his trunk and his Firebolt, now that he’ll have his own quarters at the school.”

“Of course, dear. They’re just up in Ron’s old room. We’ve been keeping all of your things for you, Harry, just waiting for you to come home.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said in a quiet voice. “I didn’t realize how much I had missed being home until I came back.” As he said this he looked over at Neville, and the emotion in his eyes made his breath catch. Neville could tell that he really meant it now – he was home.

“I’ll just run up and get them for you, shall I, Harry? That way you can finish up your tea with Mrs. Weasley before we head back to the school.

“Thanks, Neville,” Harry responded, squeezing his hand as he got up from the table.

By the time Neville had returned downstairs carrying the Firebolt and levitating the trunk carefully behind him, Mrs. Weasley had once again captured Harry in an enormous bear hug. He awkwardly patted her back as she cried out her happiness into his shoulder. It took several more minutes before Harry could successfully extract himself from her, leaving heartfelt promises to return for dinner with the family.

Harry was fairly glowing with happiness by the time they had Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, and he repeatedly thanked Neville for the wonderful day and the even more wonderful reunion with Mrs. Weasley.

“All right, already!” Neville said through his laughter. “You can stop thanking me now and take this old broom of yours for a proper fly around the Quidditch pitch. I’ll take your trunk and your robes down to my room, and I don’t want to see your face for one hour, understand?”

“Ooh,” Harry said excitedly, “is this my next surprise of the evening?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact it is, so mind you stay away for one hour so you don’t ruin it,” Neville scolded.

“I’ll do my best,” Harry responded. “But, just so you know, you’re terribly sexy when you’re demanding.” With that, Harry winked, mounted his broom, and shot off in a blur towards the pitch. Neville sighed in happiness as he levitated Harry’s trunk into the school.

Once back in his quarters, Neville stowed Harry’s things in a corner of his bedroom and rushed to begin preparing his final surprise for him. He knew he was being overly sentimental, but he knew that this would be the perfect end to a fabulous day. He only hoped that he could prepare Harry’s favorite Treacle Tart from Mrs. Weasley’s recipe and have it turn out well. Everyone had a favorite comfort food and he knew that this was Harry’s. He was determined to finish out their day with this last gift, hopefully showing Harry that he truly was home now.

He bumbled his way through the cooking and was just finishing the tart when the door opened and a very wind-blown (and undeniably sexy-looking) Harry walked in carrying his Firebolt. As he entered the room he paused and looked over at Neville with a hopeful grin on his face.

“That can’t possibly be Treacle Tart that I smell,” he said.

“Well, there was a reason I didn’t want you filling up on tiramisu, you know,” Neville answered.

“You made me my favorite dessert?” Harry asked, sounding awed.

“I tried, anyway. It’s Mrs. Weasley’s recipe, but there’s no guarantee that it’ll be as good as hers. I just wanted to end today on a high note and figured this was a good way to do it,” he said with a shrug.

“You are the most amazing man I’ve ever known in my entire life,” Harry said. Before Neville could reply, Harry had moved swiftly in and grabbed him up in a tender kiss. “You’ve given me more than I could ever have hoped for.”

Blushing, Neville pulled away to look at Harry. He had tears in his eyes and was obviously only barely holding his emotions in. “Harry, it’s only a tart,” he said.

“No, it’s not,” he answered and pulled him back for a warm embrace. “In less than a week you’ve saved me, given me a place to stay, gotten me my dream job, reunited me with the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family, and in one final swoop, made me fall in love with you.”

Neville stumbled back in surprise at his words. “What?” he asked, reverting back to his strategic use of one-syllable words.

“I said, I’m in love with you. And it’s not because of the tart,” he added quickly, smiling all the time. “It’s because you’re you, and you’re the most wonderful person on the face of this planet and for some unknown reason. you chose me. Now, if you don’t hurry up and kiss me right now, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Neville forced himself to take a breath and step closer to Harry again. Taking his face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed him with everything he had. By the time they pulled apart, they were both crying and laughing at the same time. 

“I love you, too,” Neville said as he brushed his tears away. “I always have, you know.”

“That’s why I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Harry answered, wiping away his own tears. “Now, I think that in order to truly appreciate that Treacle Tart, we need to work up an appetite. I’m going to the bedroom and I expect you to follow me.”

Neville laughed and grabbed Harry’s hand as he headed for the bedroom. “You know,” he said jokingly, “you’re terribly sexy when you’re demanding.”


	7. Epilogue

**When You Least Expect It**

_A/N: This is it, folks. I hope you liked my attempt at Harry/Neville. Many thanks, as always, to knightmare. I couldn’t do it without her! Please review to tell me what you thought!_

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

 

When Christmas finally rolled around that year, Neville was sure it was the very happiest of his entire life. He had always been friendly with the Weasleys, but since he and Harry had gotten together, it was as if he had been adopted straight into the family. He had never seen such happy chaos before and he loved every second of it.

His favorite part of the holiday, however, was just being able to sit back and watch Harry interact with his adoptive family. He laughed and joked, and ate far too much food, and chased the myriad of redheaded children that seemed to increase in number every year. Neville adored seeing him so carefree and happy. 

They’d been together for more than four months, and it had been wonderful. Granted, they had their moments. Harry still had a lot of healing to do and, more often than not, his healing process involved withdrawing into himself and becoming silent and often difficult to deal with. He would often yell at Neville, trying to push him away. Neville knew it was because Harry still didn’t really think that he deserved to be happy. 

Then there were the nightmares, which had never completely left Harry. Neville would always do his best to hold him and comfort him during the worst of these, but more often than not Harry would lock himself in the bathroom, refusing to allow Neville to help him through the pain. Neville would grit his teeth, reason with him through the door, and then stomp off to make tea or chocolate until Harry could pull himself together enough to return to bed.

And, of course, there were fights. Luckily, there weren’t many of these and they were often settled quickly. There were, however, some nights spent apart in anger before one or both of the men made reconciliations. Nights when Harry would charge off through the charmed door between their rooms and lock it behind him.

Overall, though, Neville was thrilled and completely and totally in love with Harry. His favorite times were the quiet ones where they could sit snuggled together on the couch in his rooms and compare stories of their students, or when Harry would rub his shoulders while he went over lesson plans and graded papers. He loved the way Harry would melt completely at his touch when he would massage his overused muscles after a stressful flying lesson or Quidditch game.

All in all, they had been the best few months of his life.

Neville sat back on the old, worn couch, sipping his hot cider and watching as Harry carefully held the newest of the Weasley family. Little Arthur Albus Weasley was just two months old, and was Ron and Hermione’s pride and joy. Just before he was born, Hermione had invited Neville and Harry over to their small cottage and asked them to be his godparents. He would never forget the look of absolute awe on Harry’s face at the request. 

This was the one thing that he knew Harry would always hunger after the most in life. Family. He sat watching the way that he held Little Arthur, watching him sleep with such pure and unadulterated joy in his eyes and Neville knew that he wanted to give Harry everything he ached for. He just wasn’t sure if this – or any – time would be the right one.

For all the happiness that they shared and all the longing Neville had to give Harry everything he wanted and deserved, he was afraid that Harry wasn’t ready for more. Neville had known that he wanted to be with Harry forever after the first month, but he didn’t want to frighten him with too much pressure or commitment. Harry may be the Savior of the wizarding world, but he was still fragile and unsure. Most people didn’t know or see how broken Harry was, but Neville knew.

He fingered the box that sat in his pocket for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He had planned on asking Harry to marry him. He’d been thinking about it for weeks and had been carrying around the ring for days. He thought Christmas would be the perfect time, but now he was losing his Gryffindor bravery – again. Sighing heavily, he rose from his seat and made his way out through the kitchen and into the garden.

Looking up into the clear, starry sky, all he could picture was the look on Harry’s face as he held the baby. Neville wanted more than anything to be able to see him look like that more often. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to and that was what kept him from acting on his desires to propose. Harry deserved to have that kind of happiness all the time.

He could hear the crowd inside laughing and talking merrily as he stood there beneath the stars. There was so much he wanted – if only he could be brave enough to ask for it. He closed his eyes and imagined the future as he wished it could be. He smiled as he envisioned growing old with Harry, arguing over where to go on holiday or over which decorations they should put up for future Christmases. Years of back rubs and hand holding and making love. 

“I certainly hope you’re thinking of me,” he suddenly heard Harry say. He couldn’t help but smile even wider as he felt Harry slide up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

“Who else would I be thinking of?” he asked coyly. 

“So, why are you out here in the cold all by yourself, love?” Harry asked.

“Just thinking. You didn’t have to leave the party on my account, you know. I would’ve been back soon.”

“Do I need an excuse to follow my boyfriend outside on an evening like this? I missed you,” he said as he leaned up and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

“I’ve only been out here for a few minutes,” Neville answered and tilted his head to give Harry better access.

“So?” Harry teased. “What were you thinking of when I so rudely interrupted you?”

“Us… the future… you know,” Neville said nervously and decided to change the subject. “I can’t believe you actually gave that baby up to come looking for me.”

“He’s brilliant, isn’t he?” Harry said his voice full of longing.

“Of course! He is our godson, after all.” Harry chuckled at his answer. “You’re wonderful with him – with all the kids, really.”

“It’s not that hard,” he said and Neville felt him shrug.

Neville sighed and turned to look at Harry. That look of longing was still in his eyes. All at once Neville felt his Gryffindor courage return.

“You’d be a brilliant father, you know,” he said never taking his eyes from Harry’s.

“Well, that’s neither here nor there, is it?” Harry answered quickly looking away. Neville reached up and turned his face back.

“Why not, Harry?”

“It’s not like I’ll be having any children,” he said quietly, shrugging again.

“If you had the chance, would you take it?” Neville asked.

“What chance?” Harry questioned looking confused.

“The chance to have children. There are ways to go about doing that, you know.”

“Yes, Neville, I know all about the birds and the bees, thank you very much,” he answered sarcastically. “Of course, I’d have to be in a relationship with a woman to even begin considering that and I don’t see that ever happening again, so I’m not sure why we’re having this conversation.”

Harry tried to pull away then, but Neville wasn’t having any of it. He started this and he wasn’t about to stop until he finished it.

“There are other ways, you silly prat,” he said with affection. “There’s adoption and surrogacy for starters. Gay wizards father children all the time. And there are so many children growing up in orphanages – wizard and Muggle alike.”

Harry stopped and looked at him in amazement. “I never really thought about it, I guess.” He walked a few steps and looked up at the stars before continuing. “When I was younger, I never let myself think about having a family since I didn’t know if I’d even have the chance – what with the war and all. Then, I just assumed since I prefer blokes that I gave up that option.” 

He looked wistfully at the stars for a few moments more before shaking his head as if to clear it. When he met Neville’s eyes again, that sadness was back. 

“But the option is still there, Harry.”

“I’m too much of a mess to bring a child into my life,” he said sadly. “Besides, even though I know it can be done alone, I still feel like kids really need two parents.”

“What if they had two parents,” Neville said softly stepping closer to Harry. 

Harry looked up and cast him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Listen,” he began, “I know we’ve had a few rocky moments, but I love you and I know you love me. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Neville swallowed the nervous lump that tried to rise up in his throat. “I want to marry you, Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened, but no words came out. He continued to look at Neville in shock as he pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it in Harry’s hand.

“I’m serious, Harry. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life than to be with you. I want to raise children with you and sit back and watch as you teach them to ride a broom. I want to spend holidays like this one in a house of our own with gads of kids and family running around and being noisy and having food fights,” he said smiling at the thought. “I want to grow older and have grandchildren come and visit and I want to fill their heads with stories about how we met and pack them full of sugar before sending them home to their parents. I want it all, Harry.”

Neville finished talking feeling a bit breathless, wanting all of what he had said and more. Harry still had a shocked expression on his face and the hand holding the box was shaking slightly. Neville watched as he looked down at the box and opened it to reveal a simple, but elegant platinum band.

“Why?” Harry said in a quiet voice.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Neville countered. Harry looked up and met his eyes again. His eyes were filled with disbelief and hope and Neville couldn’t help but hold his breath as he waited.

“You want all of that with me?”

“All of that and more,” Neville answered stepping closer and pulling Harry into an embrace. “If you’d have me.”

Neville felt Harry shudder against him and realized that he was crying. He tightened his arms around him and held him close. Harry slid his arms around Neville and hugged him back, holding on as if he were drowning.

“I don’t know why you chose me, Neville,” Harry said against his neck, “but this is more than I ever could have asked for in my life. I love you so much.”

“So, is that a yes?” Neville asked nervously. Harry gave a half-sob, half-laugh in response.

“Of course it’s a yes. Now if you don’t kiss me immediately, I cannot be held responsible for my actions,” he said as he pulled back, wiping the tears from his face. Neville leaned in and kissed him, sealing his promise for all that he had offered. As the kiss ended, Harry looked up at him and caressed his cheek softly with his hand. “I love you. Now take me home.”

“Just one minute,” Neville said and reached down to take the ring from the box. He slid it onto Harry’s finger, bringing his hand up to kiss it after. “Now we can go.”

***the end, for now***


End file.
